Guerra por las Almas
by Chapucs
Summary: Universo alterno. El patriarca Shion encontro a la huerfana Athena y se la encomendo al cuidado de Aioros quien a su vez es mentor de Aioria para que este obtenga su armadura. Y no pasara mucho para que el mal caiga al Santuario.
1. La llegada de la huerfanita

**Prologo**

Era muy tarde esa noche cuando el propio maestro del Santuario golpeo la puerta de la casa de Aioros que estaba incrustada en la árida zona rocosa de los alrededores del santuario, mas allá de villa Rodorio. Era bastante tarde, por lo cual Aioros mirando hacia el cuarto de su hermano menor, sin entender realmente quien podría venir a ese horario, salio con una vela en su mano a abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que quien se paraba bajo el umbral de la puerta era el propio Patriarca y que además venía con un bebe en sus brazos, una pequeña niña de cabello morado claro que dormía profundamente.

Shion lo miró con un temple sereno, lo que siempre caracterizaba al sumo sacerdote, que estaba a la cabeza de los 88 caballeros de Santuario y se dirigio a el con suma calma.

Shion: Aioros, espero no molestarte a esta hora. – Dijo con algo de solemnidad.

Aioros: No lo hace señor, no dormía. – Respondió este con respeto, aun un poco confundido por la presencia del patriarca en su cabaña.

Shion: Me alegro. – Indicó Shion entrando a la casa - Aioros, espero no molestarte. Seguramente te preguntarás que podría yo estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche aquí. Lo que sucede es que vengo a pedirte, un favor mas bien personal. Vengo a dejar a tu cuidado a esta huérfana que Mu ha encontrado en la catedral del pueblo. Me haría muy feliz que pudieses cuidar de ella, digo ella ya que no le hemos puesto un nombre así que tú podrías escoger uno.

Aioros: Pero Maestro, yo no tengo tiempo para cuidar a un bebe. – alegó bastante confundido. No podía creer que el maestro le pidiera eso. - Como sabe estoy entrenando muy duro y eso me quita la mayor parte del día, ¿Como podría yo cuidar a esta niña? Me resultaría imposible. Ya me es difícil cuidar de Aioria prácticamente sólo.

Shion: Se que debe ser muy difícil estar realizando el labor de tus padres cuidando de Aioria y también sé que estás entrenando arduamente, y en unos pocos años deberás entrenar a Aioria seguramente, ya que ustedes vienen de una familia con esa tradición y creo que este fue el último deseo de tu madre ¿no?, que Aioria también fuera un caballero. Esta niña necesita un hogar y como sabes Mu también esta entrenando y va y viene de Yamir. Un lugar aislado del mundo en las montañas que no es el mejor sitio para que crezca un bebe. Ambos pensamos como Aioria es uno de los pocos niños del santuario, se llevaría bien con una hermanita menor que juegue con él. Además confío que cuidarías tan bien de esta niña como cuidas a Aioria. Cuando perdiste a tu madre, todos vimos como has cuidado de él, con tanto cariño y devoción, que no se me ocurrió nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de esta niña.

Aioros: Señor, Aioria se convertirá en un caballero al igual que yo, no tendrá tiempo ni energía para jugar con niñas. Athena se presentará en el Santuario en los siguientes años, y debemos prepararnos para su llegada.

Shion: Sí. Tengo claro todo esto Aioros. – Dijo sonriendo y poniendo la bebita en los brazos de Aioros. - Pero me harías un gran favor si cuidaras de ella.

Aioros: Siento que no me deja más opción que aceptar cuidar de esta niña. – Indicó mirándola.

Shion: Lamentablemente así es. – Se paró lentamente de la silla, el casco que llevaba ocultaba sus ojos a la sombra y se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta. - Aioros... no te encomendaría esta tarea si no tuviera plena fe de que puedes llevarla a cabo. - Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Aioros y sonriéndole - Además durante estos años tu y Aioria estarán entrenando y una mujer en el hogar para que cuide de él no les vendría mal.

Aioros: Esta bien señor, acepto humildemente cuidar de esta niña. Pero antes de hacerlo, debo preguntarle, ¿Por qué me escoge a mí?

Shion: ¿No has pensado que tal vez yo no sea quien te escogió?

Aioros: No entiendo que quiere decir…

Shion: Algún día lo entenderás… cuando tengas la edad suficiente.

Fue así como la pequeña huerfanita que Mu había encontrado terminó al cuidado de Aioros, viviendo en un pequeña cabaña en los roqueríos entre las quebradas y los bosques.  
En esa época Aioros era apenas un adolescente y Aioria un niño de no mas de 5 años, pero ambos cuidaron de la pequeña como si se tratara de un miembro más de su familia. Mucho sería el tiempo que pasarían los tres al cuidado del otro, y también muchas serian las dificultades que les tocara pasar. En ese momento Aioros no dudo mucho de una orden implícita para cuidar de un miembro ajeno a su propia familia, pero que por algún motivo, comenzó a querer tanto como a su hermano.  
Cuando Aioros entrenaba cerca del Santuario, llevaba a los dos niños consigo y dejaba a Aioria al cuidado de la pequeña. Cuando regresaban a la pequeña cabaña cerca del coliseo, ambos la alimentaban y la hacían dormir. Se veían bastante felices cuidándola, como si de verdad hubiese sido un miembro más de su familia abandonada a la suerte, pero por algún extraño motivo, se llevaban bien.

Aioria : Hermano, ¿Esta niña es nuestra hermana también? – Preguntó irritado mientras trataba de alimentarla y la bebita escupía la comida en su cara.

Aiorios: ¿Quieres que lo sea? – Respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba cortando zanahorias.

Aioria: Pues no. La verdad no lo quiero. –Indicó el pequeño niño sacándose la comida de la cara. - Sólo llora y grita y desparrama la comida por todos lados cuando se la doy.

Aioros: Tú no eras muy diferente. También llorabas y gritabas. –Dijo Aioros con tono de ternura en su voz, explicándole al pequeño Aioria para que entendiera.

Aioria: ¿Lo hacía? – Preguntó curioso.

Aioros: Así es, pero con el tiempo aprendiste a no llorar cuando querías algo, a comer con tenedor y cuchara y no con tus manos, y a dormir toda la noche sin quejarte. – Le dijo pasándole un plato de comida y los servicios golpeándole levemente la nariz con una cuchara. Luego cargó a la bebe y limpio su rostro. - Ella también lo aprenderá.

Aioria: Espero que sí. La verdad es que ella me gusta. – Dijo sonriendo mirándolos. - Aunque no sea nuestra hermana.

Aioros: Pues, ¿Como la llamaremos?

Aioria: No lo se…

Aioros: ¿No se te ocurre nada? ¿Qué tal Yenelí?

Aioria: No creo que ese nombre le guste. Hmmm ¿Que tal Saori?

Aioros: ¿Qué significa ese nombre?

Aioria: No lo se, pero me gusta como suena.

Aioros: Pues pequeñita – Dijo Aioros cargando a la bebe – Creo que tienes un nombre. Hola Saori.

Aioria: Ella será como mi hermana.

Aioros: Debemos cuidarla y protegerla como si fuera de verdad nuestra hermana.

Aioria: Si hermano, la cuidaré siempre.

Aioros llevó al pequeño Aioria a dormir, y puso a Saori en su cuna, junto a la cama de Aioria. Los miró y apagó la vela que alumbraba la pieza de ambos.


	2. El entrenamiento de Aioria

Los años pasaron sin mayor prisa en el Santuario. Pronto con el paso del tiempo y el crecimiento de ambos niños bajo el cuidado del santo de sagitario, Saori se convirtió en el juguete favorito de Aioria, quien rápidamente olvidó eso de que la cuidaría siempre.

Aioros se preocupó de entrenar duro, pero dejaba al menos unas horas por día para cuidar de ambos. Volvía generalmente a medio día a darles de comer, y ver que estuvieran bien. Después de eso, volvía a entrenar y sólo regresaba de tarde. Pero era Aioria quien cuidaba de Saori mientras su hermano entrenaba. Generalmente ambos iban al sitio donde el joven Aioros entrenaba arduamente y lo observaban moviéndose tan rápido como un rayo y rompiendo rocas sin si quiera moverse o golpearlas directamente. Saori era pequeña y generalmente pasaba el día durmiendo en una cesta, y era Aioria quien miraba con gran admiración el poder de su hermano que sólo incrementaba día a día. Soñaba en convertirse en un caballero tan poderoso como él, pasaba días enteros lanzando golpes al aire pretendiendo ser tan fuerte como Aioros.

Asi paso el tiempo en el cual mientras uno entrenaba el otro soñaba y por su parte Saori comenzó a caminar y hablar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta del paso del tiempo. Se convirtió en un sin fin de "¿Donde esta Saori?", ya que la niña gateaba rápidamente y se les perdía de vista o salía de la casa y Aioria la tenía que buscar todo el día antes de que su hermano volviera y se diera cuenta de que se le había perdido Saori. Pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que aprendiera que el santuario era un sitio peligroso y había sectores donde no podía ir.

Se cumplieron así 2 años desde la llegada de la niña, y un día de Agosto, cuando el verano acababa en el Santuario, Aioros se dirigió a su hermano seriamente después de haberse mojado la cara llegando de su entrenamiento.  
Aioros gritó desde afuera de la casa llamando a Aioria y éste salio rápidamente. Aioros no dijo ni una palabra y comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por su hermano menor que aun no entendía que sucedía. El tibio aire del atardecer de verano se mezclaba con el ruido de los grillos mientras los hermanos conversaban.

Aioros: Te he visto observarme durante años cuando entreno. – Dijo finalmente parando cerca de una mata de zarzamora y sacando algunas poniéndolas en las manos de su hermano. - ¿Sabes por qué lo hago?

Aioria: No… - Respondió honestamente mientras las metía a su boca.

Aioros: Entreno para ser lo suficientemente fuerte y digno de ser un caballero de Athena.

Aioria: ¿Quien es Athena hermano? – Preguntó curioso mientras se unía a Aioros comiendo moras.

Aioros: Athena es la diosa que viene a la tierra cada 200 años a cumplir la misión de proteger a la humanidad, acabar con la maldad del mundo y traer paz y justicia. ¿Entiendes lo importante que es esa tarea?

Aioria: Sí hermano.

Aioros: La misión de los caballeros de Athena es protegerla, y ayudarla a cumplir la tarea por la cual ella viene al mundo. Por eso entreno lo máximo posible, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

Aioria: Yo también quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirme en un caballero, igual que tu hermano. – Dijo mirandolo entristesido pero determinado.

Aioros: Lo sé. – Respondio poniendo una mano en su cabeza y sonriendole. - Es por ello que tu entrenamiento comenzará mañana. Cumpliste 7 años hace unos días, y ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar mi entrenamiento. Iras conmigo a entrenar y te convertirás en un caballero de Athena.

Aioria: ¡Hermano! – gritó Aioria con felicidad mientras lo abrazaba.

Aioros: Ahora ve a la casa a dormir, ya que tu entrenamiento será duro.

La mañana siguiente, Aioria y Aioros salieron de la casa al amanecer. Todo ese día Aioros hizo cargar a su pequeño hermano rocas de un lado para otro. La pequeña Saori los observaba curiosamente, mientras veía a Aioria sufrir con las pesadas rocas, caer al piso y sangrar. Aioros fue inflexible con el entrenamiento y no dejo que Aioria parara durante todo el día. Ni si quiera a comer, ni si quiera cuando sangraba.

Saori no entendía porque Aioros que siempre fue un hermano amoroso, estaba tratando a Aioria con semejante crueldad. La pequeña sufrió junto con Aioria todo el día, mirándolo cargar rocas hasta que su espalda sangrara, y aun así, Aioros no detuvo el entrenamiento, estaba más que determinado a hacer que Aioria se levantara sólo del piso cada vez que caía.

Aioria caminaba con las rocas en su espalda, pensando que debía hacer su máximo esfuerzo para ser igual de fuerte que su hermano, y aunque muchas veces casi se desmayo del dolor y agotamiento de pasar toda la calurosa tarde de verano caminando bajo el sol con rocas en su espalda, no paró hasta que el sol se puso y Aioros le dijo que fuera al río a tomar un baño antes de comer.

Después de cenar Aioros mandó a Aioria a dormir, ya que en la mañana irían a la misma hora a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Aioria se sintió desolado al saber que pasaría todo un día bajo ese calor cargando rocas. Su piel ardía por las quemaduras del sol, las heridas de sus caídas, el roce de las rocas con su espalda… aun así no se quejó y sólo cumplió las órdenes de su hermano.

Saori ya estaba en su cama, cuando llegó Aioria a acostarse. Lo miró con grandes ojos mientras éste se encaminaba a recostarse y quizo decir algo pero Aioria parecia ido.

"Ahhh…" – se quejo Aioria cuando se recostó y su espalda herida hizo contacto con el colchón. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando Saori le tocó la cabeza. Se volteo hacia un costado y se reincorporó viendo que la niña estaba muy asustada a su lado, sosteniendo su manta de dormir preocupada.

Aioria: ¿Qué ocurre Saori? – Preguntó entre irritado y preocupado. El cansancio le ganaba.

Saori: ¿Po que Aioros ta nojado contigo?

Aioria: El no esta enojado conmigo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Saori: Poque te catigo todo el día. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Aioria: No llores Saori… el no esta enojado, estamos entrenando, para que yo sea muy fuerte y proteja a Athena igual que él.

Saori: No quero… quero que te quetes comigo y juegues comigo.

Aioria: No puedo hacer eso ahora Saori.

Saori: ¿Po que no?

Aioria: Porque es mi deber entrenar…

Saori: Odio a esa Adena, po culpa de ella no pasas tempo comigo.

Aioria: No digas eso Saori, un día ella llegará al santuario y toda la maldad del mundo desaparecerá. Y yo estaré del lado de ella para ayudarla, ¿Entiendes lo importante de esa misión? Es por eso que debo volverme fuerte… No llores Saori.

Saori: ¿Y quen me cuidará a mi si tu la cuidas a ella?

Aioria: Yo siempre te cuidare Saori… y también Aioros. Deja de decir boberías.

Saori: ¿Lo prometes?

Aioria: Si… duérmete Saori, y no te preocupes por mí. - Dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos solos.

Así pasaron los siguientes meses. Al principio su entrenamiento consistió en cargar rocas y baldes con agua. No demoro mucho tiempo para que no le costara hacerlo y ya podía correr y saltar mientras las cargaba. Luego Aioros lo mandó a entrenar golpeando las mismas rocas que cargaba. Fue duro, y muchas veces sangraba mientras golpeaba las rocas. Muchas veces los huesos de sus dedos se rompieron mientras lo hacía, pero Aioria no paraba su entrenamiento, no le importaba el dolor, y los vendajes que llevaba se manchaban de rojo completamente.  
Pero Aioros le recordaba que si no podía destruir las rocas con un golpe, menos podría hacerlo con sus enemigos. Pasaron meses antes de que efectivamente Aioria pudiera hacerle algún daño a las rocas, y sólo lo consiguió cuando su hermano le enseñó a concentrar su cosmo en los puños. Cuando Aioria tuvo una minima noción de lo que era el cosmo, Aioros comenzó a entrenar personalmente con él. Al principio le enseñó posturas básicas y formas de atacar a un enemigo. En eso se pasaron meses.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Aioria cumplió 9 años, y Saori 4.

Saori entendía más del mundo, y entendía que Aioria debía entrenar. Se volvió una niña hermosa, y siempre contenta. Generalmente salía a jugar a los prados cerca del pueblo, y hacía pulseritas de flores o nadaba en el río. A veces los caballeros del Santuario jugaban con ella, o le traían dulces, los que generalmente compartía con Aioria antes de dormir, cuando ambos se acostaban juntos en un acto que pronto se volvió una tradición para contarse que habían hecho en el día. Cuando ya no aguantaban tener los ojos abiertos, Saori se iba a su cama a dormir.

Así continuo la vida tranquila de los tres. Aioros siempre cuidando que Saori tuviera ropa limpia y encargándoles a los caballeros femeninos del santuario que cuidaran de esos detalles, como la comida y la ropa. Al mismo tiempo se preocupaba del entrenamiento de Aioria, siempre duro pero con mucha paciencia y cariño. Aioria llegó a respetar y admirar a su hermano más que a cualquier otra persona y los lazos de cariño entre todos se acrecentaron con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Cuando Saori cumplió 5 años, ya tenía una noción básica de cómo realizar los quehaceres domésticos y ya las chicas del Santuario no necesitaron ayudar más.  
Era Saori quien preparaba las cosas de comer (bastante basicas obviamente, fruta y jugo), quien iba al pueblo de mañana para comprar los alimentos, quien ordenaba la casa y hacia las camas. De mañana lavaba la ropa en el río, y hacía almuerzo que les llevaba al lugar de entrenamiento, pan del pueblo y queso generalmente. De tarde cocinaba la cena, y los esperaba siempre con limonada bien fría. Todos en el pueblo la conocían y generalmente cuando la veían dando vueltas sola para comprar algo, la ayudaban y la llevaban de vuelta a su casa. Sin mucho esfuerzo todos la comenzaron a querer mucho y a cuidarla en conjunto. Cuando llovía, Aioros no la dejaba salir de casa, ni si quiera para llevarles comida. Prefería no comer a que Saori se resfriara.

Una noche en que Aioria y Saori se encontraban acostados juntos, hablando de su día, Saori notó que Aioria estaba muy triste.

Saori: ¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿Por qué estas triste?

Aioria: Nunca seré tan bueno como Aioros. – respondió algo cabizbajo.

Saori: ¡No digas eso! Aioros lleva mucho tiempo entrenando para ser tan fuerte como es. Tú sólo llevas 3 años… pronto serás tan fuerte como él… debes tener paciencia.

Aioria: Entreno todo el día, y me esfuerzo, de veras lo hago… pero no consigo golpearlo. Es muy rápido. Él me dice que no me esfuerzo en hacerlo, pero la verdad, si lo hago. Tal vez no tenga lo que se requiere para ser un buen caballero. Ni si quiera puedo ver sus movimientos...

Saori: Con el tiempo podrás hacerlo, no te pongas triste.

Aioria: Saori, ¿Tú crees que un día yo sea tan fuerte como Aioros?

Saori: Los dos serán los hombres más fuertes del mundo. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se quedaba dormida. Aioria no quiso despertarla, por lo cual esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, durmió junto a Saori sabiendo que al día siguiente debía volver a entrenar para cumplir la promesa de siempre protegerla.


	3. El misterioso Hombre

Había pasado un año desde aquella noche en que Saori le dio la suficiente confianza a Aioria para seguir entrenando. Las cosas seguían en calma en la pequeña cabaña donde los tres vivían. Aioros era frecuentemente visitado por su gran amigo Shura, el caballero dorado de capricornio. Los dos se sentaban de noche a beber vino frente al fuego y recordar el pasado. La amistad entre los dos se podría describir como la de dos hermanos, y se respetaban y querían mutuamente. Generalmente era Shura quien se encargaba de entretener a Saori durante los largos entrenamientos entre Aioros y Aioria, llevándola a la décima casa de capricornio a jugar en sus salones. Se entretenía bastante haciendo de niñera y nunca se quejaba. Le enseñaba a Saori a leer y escribir y las singularidades fuera del Santuario.  
Shura había estado ausente por un tiempo luego de haber recibido la armadura dorada de capricornio. Pero había vuelto por alguna extraña razón que ni si quiera él entendía, llamado por algún poder incluso más fuerte que él mismo.

Una noche Shura se decidió a abrirle sus pensamientos a Aioros impulsado por el vino.

Shura: La verdad amigo, es que por algún motivo que ni si quiera yo comprendo, he sentido que el Santuario me llamaba ¿Has notado que todo el lugar regocija en paz y tranquilidad?

Aioros: Sí, hace un tiempo que veniuhgo notando los cambios. Todo esta más verde, las flores florecen el año completo, no hay sequías, ni lluvias torrenciales, todo esta en un estado de continua calma y tranquilidad. Es como si las cosas brillaran sin motivo aparente.

Shura: ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no es así? – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto abnegada. - Athena debe haber vuelto a este mundo, y esta esperando despertar para volver a casa.

Aioros: También pienso en ello…

Shura: Supongo que no somos los únicos. He escuchado que el caballero dorado de Géminis, Saga, ha vuelto recientemente.

Aioros: Me pregunto si él viene realmente llamado por esta cosmoenergía o por algún otro motivo. – Dijo revelando su pensamiento en voz alta.

Shura: ¿Conoces al caballero dorado de Géminis, Aioros?

Aioros: He tratado con él. Un hombre muy reservado y misterioso. Nadie realmente lo conoce.

Shura: Había oído decir que es una persona bondadosa…

Aioros: Así parece ser, pero yo aun creo que el motivo de su misterio es que esconde algo.

Mientras Shura y Aioros seguían conversando y discutiendo temas sobre el Santuario, Aioria y Saori compartían algunos dulces, como lo hacían generalmente de noche, mientras hablaban de sus días.

Aioria: No sé de donde sacas tantos chocolates, siempre tienes dulces, chocolates o fruta. Sé que mi hermano no te da dinero para esas cosas, ¿Quién te los da?

Saori: Cuando voy al pueblo, siempre me dan frutas y esas cosas, o los caballeros me traen chupetes o caramelos. Pero los chocolates me los da un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro que juega conmigo en el río o me lleva en sus hombros para que alcance el cielo.

Aioria: Me parece que no deberías hablar con tantos extraños. El mundo es un lugar peligroso.

Saori: No es un extraño, es mi amigo.

Aioria: ¿Y tu amigo tiene un nombre?

Saori: Sí, pero es un secreto.

Aioria: Le diré a Aioros. No me gusta que andes por el santuario con extraños.

Saori: Nooooo – Dijo Saori desesperada mientras sus ojos lagrimaban – Él es mi amigo. No es una mala persona. Te lo dije porque confío en ti, por favor no le digas a Aioros.

Aioria: Esta bien. Sólo ten cuidado.

Saori: Además si le dijeras, ya no te daría dulces.

Aioria: No me puedes comprar con dulces… eres muy tonta Saori. A veces se me olvida que tienes 6 años.

Saori: ¿Y que tiene que tenga 6 años?

Aioria: Nada… sólo que hay cosas que no entiendes por tu edad. Sólo no te descuides y le des confianza a personas que te podrían hacer daño.

Los meses de invierno pasaron lentamente. Aioros entrenaba aun más duramente con Aioria en la lluvia congelada, pero eso hizo que durante toda esa temporada Aioria se volviera un poco más fuerte. Ya podía ver los movimientos de Aioros, y a veces conseguía acertarle un golpe o dos (sin hacerle daño, claramente), por lo cual Aioros se sentía muy orgulloso y tenía plena fe en que su hermano se convertiría en un gran caballero.  
Saori y Shura seguían pasando las mañanas o las tardes juntos, pero cuando Shura era encomendado por el Maestro Shion en alguna misión, Saori desaparecía en busca de ese extraño amigo.

- ¿Por que no quieres que nadie sepa sobre ti? – Le preguntó un día Saori al hombre que la balanceaba en un columpio que el mismo había hecho con una cuerda amarrada a un árbol y una rueda.

- Por que existe una persona que no quiere que nadie sepa de mí, pero contigo pequeña Saori es distinto. Sé que no le contarías a nadie sobre mi. Por eso confío en ti, eres la única persona aparte de él con quien hablo.

- Debes sentirte muy solo…

- Sí, a veces me siento solo. Pero eso me da fortaleza. Tengo fe que llegará un día en que él pague por ello.

- ¿Por qué nadie puede saber de ti? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

- Aun no... Pero no te preocupes Saori. A ti nada te pasará…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Harás algo malo?

- A veces pienso que sí. Paso todo el día pensando en ello. Pero… cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo. Por eso me gusta pasar las tardes contigo, siento que aun hay esperanza para mí. No lo puedo explicar.

- Yo no creo que tú seas malo. – Le dijo Saori con una gran sonrisa al hombre.

El hombre sonrío y por esa tarde toda la maldad y el odio que sentía en su corazón se apaciguaron y sólo fue él mismo, una persona que podía ser feliz por el cariño de otra. Se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con Saori. Lo llenaba de paz. Una paz que buscaba desesperadamente, pero que desaparecía cuando no estaba con la niña.

Ese fue el último día que Saori vio al hombre por mucho tiempo. Volvió una semana después al lugar donde generalmente estaba él, pero no lo encontró. Volvió todos los días durante un mes, pero el hombre no volvió a aparecer ahí. Por las noches rezaba por él, y le pedía a dios que lo cuidara donde quiera que se encontrara. No pasó un día en la vida de Saori en que no pensara en aquel hombre de gentiles ojos que jugaba con ella durante su infancia. Pasarían muchos años para que lo volviera a ver nuevamente.


	4. Pesadillas

Llegó la primavera en el Santuario y todo nuevamente parecía estar en total calma y paz. 3 Caballeros dorados ya habían llegado a cuidar sus respectivas labores como caballeros de Athena, y el resto se decía que estaba entrenando duro para llegar en cualquier momento. Rumores hablaban de caballeros esparcidos por el mundo entrenando con maestros de alta categoría para adquirir armaduras, pero eso no parecia molestar mucho la paz y quietud que se dejaba sentir en ese momento en el Santuario, aun cuando se hablaba que los sellos impuestos por Athena hace más de 200 años se debilitaban y ya se rumoreaba dentro del santuario del despertar de un dios en el fondo del mar.

Aioria seguía su entrenamiento, y avanzaba a pasos gigantes, luego de que Aioros le explicara como utilizar su cosmo para golpearlo. Estaba logrando al menos hacer eso, golpear a Aioros lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle dolor, aunque leve. Aioros aprovecho esto para enseñarle como subir su cosmo, y entrenar con Aioria de la misma forma que antiguamente lo hacía. Los dos empezaron arduos duelos, en los cuales Aioria perdía, pero al menos conseguía hacerle frente a su hermano, quien era un caballero dorado.

Como Aioria lograba enormes avances y Saori ya era mayor y se aburría sola en casa todo el día, Aioros le daba el día domingo libre a Aioria para que saliera con Saori por los alrededores del santuario y se divirtieran como niños de su edad. Así la pequeña Saori esperaba impacientemente los días domingo para salir con su persona favorita en el mundo. Por otro lado Aioros utilizaba el tiempo libre para dirigirse al Santuario y ponerse al día con el Maestro Shion sobre las novedades y realizar pequeños labores para él, aunque a veces cuando no había nada que hacer, los 3 se divertían almorzando fuera de casa, o nadando en el río. Eran realmente una pequeña familia feliz. Shura los acompañaba a veces, y le enseñaba a Saori como nadar en las partes profundas. Las cosas se complicaban solamente cuando Aioros y Shura comenzaban guerras de agua, en las cuales Aioria y Saoria salían perjudicados por toda el agua que les llegaba y tragaban. Aun así fue un verano divertido y lento, en el cual los cuatro compartían tiempo como una familia.

Aioria se veía más reservado e introvertido. A veces le molestaba mucho tener que cuidar de Saori que tan solo tenía 7 años. Pensaba que ya no tenía la edad para cuidar de una niña despistada y demasiado inocente. A veces Saori sin querer hacia cosas que lo irritaban, como por ejemplo cuando dejó la ropa de Aioria sobre hierba venenosa que hizo que todo su cuerpo se enronchara durante días, o cuando Saori comió hongos venenosos y tuvieron que pasar 3 días cuidándola porque alucinaba con fiebre. O como la vez que le dio agua con tierra diciendo que era un exquisito jugo de frutas que había preparado. Cuando acontecían este tipo de cosas, que Saori se enfermara o se lastimara por descuidos de Aioria, era Aioros el que descargaba toda su ira en él. A pesar de ser un hermano cariñoso con ambos, cuando sucedían cosas de ese tipo con Saori, era severo, y castigaba a Aioria con entrenamientos duros. Aioria fue acumulando cierto rencor por las actitudes de Saori que sólo lo perjudicaban, y se veía siempre disgustado cuando Aioros lo dejaba al cuidado de la niña. Él era casi un adolescente, quería tiempo para si mismo, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, había cosas que no comprendía y lo dejaban irritado. Y en vez de tener tiempo para meditar, estaba siempre estancado con alguien 5 años menor que él. Se sentia muchas veces irritadísimo de ello.  
Así se encontraba Aioria un día mas con ella estancado, aburrido, tirando piedras al rio mirando a la niña jugar de un lado a otro cuando esta se acercó a él.

Saori: Ven Aioria, vamos a hacer castillos de arena.

Aioria: No quiero. Nada en el río, yo te miraré. – Aioria esta sentado y en la orilla del muelle y cuando vio que Saori no se movía levanto el rostro. - Te estoy mirando… ya... Anda. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Saori: Hoy no quiero nadar, vamos a construir un castillo de Arena, ¡Anda Aioria! – Le dijo mientras lo empujaba de un brazo.

Aioria: ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! – Le gritó empujándola un tanto.

Saori lo miró con pena, no entendiendo por qué su hermanito Aioria estaría enojado con ella y comenzó a llorar. No era que ella llorara por todo, si no que era una niña de 7 años, y nunca nadie le había gritado en su vida.

Aioria: Aaaah…. Ya vas a empezar a llorar.

Saori: Discúlpame…

Aioria: Déjame en paz, siempre estas con esos shows y melodramas. No todos vagabundeamos el día entero como tú. Estoy cansado, sólo quiero sentarme y hacer nada, entreno toda la semana y el único día que tengo libre me la tengo que pasar estancado con una niña que sólo hace estupideces como comer hongos venenosos o caerse y hacerse heridas en las rodillas. Luego viene Aioros y me grita por tu culpa. Ya estoy harto. Solo juega y has tus cosas, yo te miraré, no quiero jugar contigo, ¿Entiendes?

La niña no dijo nada mientras ambos mantenían la mirada y fue así como empezó lo que sería un alejamiento de Aioria y Saori. Aunque ambos se querían mucho, Saori tenía 7 años, y Aioria ya iba por los 12. Los dos estaban en etapas sumamente distintas de sus vidas. Saori aun pensaba que Aioria era un niño que lo único que quería era divertirse con ella, pero él estaba dejando los juegos de lado y lo único que realmente quería era entrenar y convertirse en un caballero.

El orgullo de Aioria nunca lo dejó disculparse por haberle gritado ese día, aunque sabía que había hecho mal y llevaba eso en su conciencia siempre cuando miraba a Saori y ella no lo miraba de vuelta.

Un día pensó en una forma de pedirle perdón, sin realmente tener que hacerlo y hablarle, así que dejó una manzana sobre la cama de Saori y pensó que ella lo entendería como un signo de paz. La sorpresa fue de Aioria cuando volvió esa noche y vio que Saori estaba en su cama durmiendo, y la manzana estaba sobre la cama de él. Aioria no volvió a hablar con ella después de eso, y cuando los dos estaban solos, el parecía irritado. Ella por otro lado, no le hablaba ni lo esperaba como antes. Ya no compartían de noche sus días, ni salían juntos. Ambos empezaron a crecer independientes uno del otro. Saori comprendió que sólo lo irritaba y empezó a convertirse lentamente en una niña callada, que ya no sonreía tanto como antes.

Fue por esta altura de sus vidas que Saori empezó a tener pesadillas que tal vez en el transcurso de su vida logró entender más claramente cuando se volvieron realidad.

Una noche Aioria se despertó con el llanto de Saori. Cuando la fue a ver se dio cuanta que ella estaba soñando y la despertó. La niña lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo apartó. Él quiso preguntarle que le sucedía, pero vio en los ojos de Saori que ella no lo quería cerca, que estaba enojada con él y se asustó porque nunca pensó que una mirada pudiera doler tanto. Ella se levantó rápidamente de su cama y corrió hacia la pieza de Aioros. Se acercó a él y lo despertó empujándolo fuertemente.

Aioros: ¿Qué sucede Saori? – Dijo despertando abobado.

Saori: Soñé cosas horribles. – Respondió ella llorando, abrazándolo.

Aioros: Los sueños sólo son eso. No es la vida real. –indicó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y su mentón sobre su cabeza. - ¿Qué soñaste?

Saori: No puedo decirlo o se podría volver realidad.

Aioros: No pienses así… ven aquí, te contaré una historia sobre una princesa.

Aioros la tapó mientras ella lo abrazaba. Comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo para que la pequeña se calmara como lo haría cualquier padre con un hijo, después de todo esa era su función por ese momento. Lo hacía con un cariño tan natural y se mostraba tanto amor en aquel acto, que nadie hubiese si quiera imaginado que entre ambos no había ningún lazo sanguíneo, sólo los siglos que sus almas habían permanecido juntas.

Aioros: Había una vez una pequeña princesa que se llamaba Saori y vivía en un reino muy muy lejano, custodiado por grandes murallas tan altas como el cielo. Nunca nadie se atrevió a entrar al reino, así que la pequeña princesita Saori siempre pudo jugar y ser feliz dentro del castillo. Llevaba una vida muy feliz…

Saori: ¿Por qué llevaba una vida feliz si estaba sola dentro de un castillo?

Aioros: ¿Te sientes sola aquí?

Saori: Apenas los veo. Aioria es muy malo conmigo.

Aioros: ¿Por qué dices eso? Aioria te quiere mucho.

Saori: Es malo y lo odio, ¡Lo odio! Siempre me trata mal y me grita – Comenzó a decir la niña que lloraba sin parar. – Cree que soy tonta, y me trata como si fuera retrasada mental.

Aioros: Calma, es sólo tu imaginación, ya va a pasar.

Aunque Saori no lo supiera, Aioria estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchándola llorar. Se le partió el corazón cuando supo que ella estaba llorando por su culpa y se prometió arreglar la situación. Pasaría más tiempo con ella, y la cuidaría de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho.  
Sin embargo, cuando Saori se calmó, y se sintió segura en los brazos de Aioros que seguía pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella, algo muy extraño sucedió. Por primera vez Aioros se dio cuenta que Saori no era una simple niña lo cual lo dejo helado mientras sentía lo que sucedia cuando la tenía abrazada cerca de él. No, una simple niña tan sólo se habria dormido, pero ella… emanaba el más puro y pacifico cosmo que había sentido en su vida. Era un cosmo fuerte, lleno de amor y tranquilidad que lo dejó perplejo. Ningún niño de sólo 7 años podría tener un cosmo tan poderoso como ese.

Las pesadillas siguieron por mucho tiempo, de hecho siguió por toda la vida de Saori. El mismo sueño se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella trataba de evitar pensar en ello, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Cada vez que despertaba llorando, corría a la pieza de Aioros, donde el la consolaba hasta que se quedaba dormida nuevamente. Así al menos, Saori se sentía segura de que el sueño no se volvería realidad porque tenía a su hermanito Aioros para cuidarla.

Cada vez que Aioria la sentía despertar por una pesadilla, deseaba que ella se pasara a su cama y lo buscara con la misma intensidad que buscaba a Aioros, pero eso no sucedió y Aioria aprendió a aceptar que tal vez había perdido a la pequeña Saori para siempre.


	5. El viaje de Saori

La escena era bastante tensa en el salón del gran patriarca cuando el sonido de las pisadas de un caballero irrumpieron en la soledad del sumo sacerdote que se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono al final del salón. Sus pisadas eran determinadas y firmes, se podría decir que había hasta cierta insubordinación en ellas, algo muy fuera de lo común en él. Aioros llegó frente al patriarca, hizo una leve reverencia y lo miró directo a los ojos fríamente.

Aioros: Durante todos estos años tuve un leve presentimiento. Tuve mis dudas sobre lo que sentía que sucedía en elSsantuario, sobre el cosmo que nos inundaba, pero ahora tengo seguridad. ¿Quién es la niña que dejó en mi casa hace 7 años maestro?

Shion: ¿A que te refieres Aioros?

Aioros: Anoche mientras ella dormía, sentí un cosmo muy poderoso emanando de su cuerpo. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación. Pero era tan fuerte, tan cálido… Necesito saber quien es ella.

Shion: Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta, ¿No es así Aioros? Lo sabías antes de venir aquí.

Aioros comenzó a sentir una gran ira invadiendo su cuerpo. Su puño derecho se cerró y lo apretó con toda su fuerza para tratar de calmarse. No era algo propio en el enojarse, de hecho esta fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que sintió aquella sensación… el resto de su vida solitaria en la tierra siempre acató todo con frialdad o una sonrisa, pero nunca se dejó quebrar como en esta ocasión.

Aioros: ¿Como pudo dejarla a mi cuidado sin decirme quien realmente era? Pudo pasarle algo todos los días que estuvo sola… yo entrenando a Aioria sin darle mi absoluta atención. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Shion: Siempre vimos que la cuidabas. Siempre había caballeros de plata cerca de ella, o personas en quien confié para supervisarla. Shura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con ella ¿Que mejor cuidado que 2 caballeros de oro viviendo todo el tiempo con ella? La cuidaste mejor de lo que pude haberlo hecho yo. Conoció el amor de una familia, y ustedes la aman como una hermana más. Una vida totalmente pacífica y rural, sin el tedio de las formalidades y de vivir sola en un palacio con un viejo como yo. Ella esta viviendo como un humano totalmente normal, en medio de dos hombres que darían su vida por ella. Aioria y ella se divirtieron juntos la mayor parte de su infancia. Ha sido feliz y ha vivido una vida normal. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella antes de que empiece una nueva guerra santa. Tuvo felicidad. Ahora le espera conocer desgracias y dolores.

Aioros: Aun no puedo creer que no me lo dijera. – Dijo mirando hacia el piso aun furioso tratando de controlarse. - Aun no puedo aceptar que no me dijera quien era ella. No porque dejé de cuidarla o preocuparme por ella, sino porque le hubiese dado todo mi tiempo y atención, es por ella por quien hemos estado entrenando…..

Shion: ¿Y Aioria se hubiera quedado sin entrenar? – Preguntó calmadamente. – Lo sabes perfectamente Aioros, con la edad de tu hermano y las habilidades que ya posee, será uno de los más grandes caballeros durante la guerra que se avecina contra el inframundo y el reino marino, como lo han establecido las estrellas. Necesitaba que cuidaras de ella, pero que te encargaras también de que Aioria cumpliera su destino.

Aioros: ¿De que destino me esta hablando maestro?

Shion: Hay grandes cosas esperando en el futuro de Aioria. Ella los necesitará siempre a su lado. Se han criado como hermanos, y espero que ella continúe pensando eso siempre.

Aioros: ¿A que se refiere con eso?

Shion: Me refiero a que lo que tú sabes y yo sé… solo lo sabemos tú, Mu y yo. Espero que nadie más sepa quien realmente es ella. Aioria la vio crecer como una simple niña a la que considera como su hermana.

Aioros: También la he visto crecer como mi hermana, ¿Ahora debo verla como qué? ¿Una diosa a la que debo venerar?¿Una humana? ¿Una familiar?

Shion: Como siempre lo has hecho, recordando quien realmente es.

Aioros empezó a sentir una enorme confusión dentro de si. Esa niña, a la cual él había dado tanto amor y cariño… ella realmente era… No podía creerlo. Había desarrollado un lazo tan fuerte con la pequeña que le resultaba muy doloroso entender lo que ahora le traería el futuro por causa de ser quien era.

Aioros: Ella no se merece esto. – Dijo tristemente, la ira pasaba y comenzaba a entender las consecuencias de todo lo que se estaba hablando. Sintió que comenzaba a quebrarse de a poco. - Ella iba a ser una niña normal, seguramente iba a encontrar amor en su vida, casarse y tener hijos… verlos crecer aquí en las montañas del Santuario… ver a sus nietos crecer… y morir felizmente al lado de quien amase… ¿Pero que destino ahora puedo esperar para ella? Vivirá viendo guerras entre caballeros, entre dioses, viendo a las persona que ama morir o sufrir en batalla por ella… nunca podrá tener una adolescencia normal, una vida normal… ¿Qué motivo tiene darle de probar la vida de una persona normal si se la quitaran dentro de poco?

Shion: Aioros, no debes olvidar tu misión, y la misión de ella. Eres un caballero de Athena, que vela por la justicia, la paz y el amor en esta tierra. –Dijo subiendo un poco el tono, un poco enfadado por el cuestionamiento del caballero de sagitario - Ella es la única que puede darle eso a la humanidad. Si le dimos una infancia normal es para que aprecie por qué debe protegerla, debía conocer cómo son los humanos… que nosotros amamos, sufrimos, reímos y lloramos… debe saber todo esto para apreciarlo… lo suficiente para querer salvarlo y protegerlo.

Aioros: Simplemente no entiendo por qué pondría a esa niña en mis manos… - comenzó a alegar cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente.

Shion: Hice lo que tuve que hacer. Tan simple como eso. –Dijo cortando a Aioros a secas. Hubo una leve pausa en la cual Shion notó como Aioros sufría por causa de haber confirmado su temor. - Tú como un caballero dorado debes sentirte honrado de haber sido quien se encargase del cuidado personal de la diosa por la cual has pasado tu vida entrenando. De cualquier modo… he pensando que ya ha vivido una infancia lo suficientemente pacifica y es hora de que me ocupe de su educación y sacarla de la mira del enemigo. Con las cosmoenergías que se han comenzado a sentir en todo el mundo, es peligroso que ella se quede aquí cuando no esta en condiciones ni en edad de usar su poder. Es muy arriesgado conversarla en esto lugar. Es por ello que se ira a un colegio privado en Versalles mañana ya que el periodo escolar comienza en una semana.

Aioros: ¿Y quien la cuidará allá?

Shion: Un nuevo caballero dorado que ha acabado su entrenamiento hace poco y tiene la suficiente edad para asistir al mismo colegio. La observará de lejos y la dejará crecer en paz, sólo asistirá para poder vigilarla de cerca. Esto ya ha sido discutido. Por otro lado, será Saga de Geminis quien viva con ella y se encargue de sus necesidades diarias. Saga ha demostrado estar listo para ello, es un hombre fuerte y… No podemos dejarla viviendo en una casa sola sólo con sirvientes.

Aioros: Déjeme ir con ella Maestro. – Dije entusiastamente casi suplicando al ver que no había sido considerado para esta labor. - Yo la cuidaré mejor que ningún otro caballero.

Shion: Creo haber sido claro que tu labor por ahora es terminar el entrenamiento de Aioria.

Aioros se preocupó inmediatamente cuando escuchó que sería Saga el que llevaría a Saori a Versalles. No confiaba en él, siempre sintió que Saga ocultaba algo. Pero esta vez, debía confiar que el otro caballero de oro que también iría con ellos podría cuidar bien de ella. Apretó su puño y bajo la cabeza al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque no era de su agrado esta decisión, debía confiar en que el gran maestro Lemuriano sabía lo que hacía y que esto ya había sido planeado por mucho tiempo.

Aioros: Si su voluntad es llevarla a otro país lejos de su familia, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aunque fuera solo una simple niña, no podría negarle el derecho a estudiar en una ciudad tan bella como Versalles donde podrá ver cosas que aquí seguramente... nunca verá.

Shion: No te preocupes por ello Aioros. Estará bien cuidada y volverá los veranos al Santuario, como cualquier niña normal. Empezaremos a educarla poco a poco para que se acostumbre a la posición que le tocará, no puede pasar su vida entera persiguiendo ranas en los charcos de los alrededores.

Aioros: La prepararé para su viaje.

Shion: No es necesario. Todo lo que ella necesitará ha sido comprado y empacado.

Aioros: ¿Y cuando planeaba comunicarle a su "hermano" mayor que esto sucedería?

Shion: Como te dije, ya sabía que tu lo presentías, esperaba tu visita.

Aioros: Si esa es su voluntad, entonces deberé cumplirla.

Aioros salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas del Santuario, sintiendo una enorme impotencia al tener que simplemente aceptar lo que sucedería. Se dirigió a su hogar para darle la noticia a Saori. No sabía como le podría decir a esta niña que había llegado a amar tanto que dentro de sólo unas horas tendría que abandonar su hogar para estudiar en un país extranjero. Lo que Aioros no estaba esperando, era que encontraría la casa vacía cuando llegara.

_

Como todos los días a esa hora, Saori empacó el almuerzo de Aioros y Aioria, lo metió en un canasto, y se dirigió al lugar entre los barrancos del Santuario donde los muchachos entrenaban. Cuando llegó solo vio a Aioria quien elevaba su cosmos en una especie de meditación. Su cabello parecía elevarse por un viento que ella no sentia. Se veía totalmente diferente al niño con el que había crecido y notó por primera vez en su vida que Aioria ya no era un niño, que estaba pasando a otra etapa de su vida en la cual ella no podía acompañarlo.  
Al percatarse este que ella se encontraba ahí, paro su meditación y la miro sin saber que decir. Ella también sintió deseos de hablar, aunque no lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo, y sabía que si lo hacia perdería esa guerra entre ambos… la guerra del orgullo. Pero ya no le importaba, volvía a ver a Aioria con ternura y estaba cansada de no compartir sus secretos y aventuras con él.

Saori: ¿Dónde esta Aioros?, les traje el almuerzo.  
Aioria: Él fue al santuario… - Dijo Aioria mientras se acercaba a buscar el canasto que ella tenía en la mano.

Saori lo miro nuevamente, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta para la casa. Mientras Aioria la veía irse, sintió unos deseos incontrolables de quedarse cerca de ella. Quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos. No quería que esa niña con la que había crecido fuera una extraña, a la cual no le hablara. Su orgullo casi impidió que hablara pero algo cambio, y lo único que pudo decir fue..

Aioria: Ya que Aioros no va a comer, ¿Quieres comer conmigo?  
Saori dio la vuelta y lo miró. Vio que el le sonreía nerviosamente.  
Saori: Esta bien.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol cerca del río, y empezaron a almorzar. No hablaban ya que ambos no sabían que decir.

Aioria: ¿Hace calor no? – Dijo Aioria hablando del clima por decir cualquier cosa.  
Saori: Sí. Es un bonito día  
Ambos se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio nuevamente.  
Aioria: Lamento haberte gritado ese día Saori. – Dijo finalmente Aioria mirando a la pequeña.  
Saori: Esta bien… entiendo que por ser una niña muchas veces te moleste. Debe haber sido difícil soportarme todo este tiempo.  
Aioria: No, no es eso. Solo estaba cansado, no lo sé…  
Saori: No tienes que explicarlo…  
Aioria: ¿Amigos?  
Saori: Si… hermanito Aioria. – Le dijo mientras se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en el río, ambos nadando desnudos (ya que por su corta edad no veían la desnudez como algo de lo cual debían avergonzarse). Jugaban a atraparse, Aioria se escondía debajo del agua por mucho tiempo haciéndose el que se ahogaba por lo cual Saori se preocupaba, hasta que él salía y la tiraba hasta el fondo del rio.  
Dibujaron figuras en la arena mojada a las orillas del río, que casi siempre eran cosas sin sentido pero ambos se divirtieron. Aioria hizo todo lo posible para ver que la pequeña niña riera y fuera feliz nuevamente.

Saori: Mira Aioria, esta piedra es verde, ¿Que extraño no?  
Aioria: No es una piedra, es solo un pedazo de vidrio que ha sido moldeado así por la arena del río.  
Saori: Se parece al color de tus ojos. – Le dijo mientras ponía la piedra en su mano – La conservare siempre para acordarme de ti.  
Aioria: No necesito una piedra para acordarme de ti.  
Saori: Pero es una piedrita mágica, cuando la aprietas bien fuerte contra tu pecho se cumplirán tus deseos.

"Que inocente es Saori" pensó Aioria.

Cuando ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, Aioria y Saori salieron del río, se vistieron y corrieron a la casa.  
Ambos tenían el pelo completamente mojado, y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Aioria era mucho más rápido que Saori corriendo. Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por alcanzarlo, pero sin querer tropezó. Aioria solo sintió el "aiiiii"…. Que la niña gritó. Cuando volteó Saori estaba en el suelo con las manos sobre tu pierna derecha.

Aioria: Ya te caíste Saori, ¿Estas bien?

Saori: Me duele…

Aioria: Creo que te doblaste el tobillo. Te esta sangrando la pierna un poco. – Aioria rompió un pedazo de su camisa con los dientes y vendo la herida lo mejor que pudo.

Saori: Gracias…

Aioria tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llevo a la casa.

Cuando ambos llegaron Aioros estaba ahí esperándolos. Pero no era el mismo Aioros calmado de siempre, si no una persona que claramente estaba alterado por no encontrarlos en casa cuando llegó.

Aioros: ¿Qué le sucedió a Saori? Nuevamente la descuidaste Aioria, ¡Pero que estúpido eres!

Saori: No fue su culpa, yo me tropecé… - Dijo mientras Aioros le quitaba a Saori de sus brazos y la llevaba a una cama para ver su pierna.

Aioros: ¿Y por que esta mojada? ¿Estuvieron hasta esta hora en el río? ¡¿Pero que te pasa Aioria? ¡¿Por que no piensas en las cosas que haces?

Saori: Discúlpanos Aioros.

Aioria: Nosotros solo estábamos nadando porque hacía calor…

Aioros: ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! – Sin saber por qué la palma de Aioros golpeó el rostro de Aioria.

El acto tomó a los 2 hermanos por sorpresa. Aioros nunca había hecho una cosa así, y Aioria nunca esperaría que su propio hermano lo golpeara. Aioros quedo en shock mirando a Aioria como preguntándose por que había hecho eso, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente del acto. Mientras que Aioria bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar con rabia de la situación.

Aioros: Aioria… yo…

Aioria: Siempre me das la carga de cuidar de Saori, desde que he sido pequeño he pasado día tras día cuidando de ella, aunque no era mi labor hacerlo. No es culpa mía que se caiga o se moje.

Aioros: Es tu labor cuidarla, siempre lo será. – Dijo con más calma.

Aioria: ¡No lo es! ¡Deberías tú de cuidar de ella!

Aioros: Ella es tu hermana, ¿Como no seria tu labor cuidar de ella?

Aioria: ¡Ni si quiera es mi hermana! solo la vinieron a dejar aquí porque nadie más la quizo.  
Al decir esto Aioria corrió fuera de la casa. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que sus muslos se quemaban. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo hasta llegar al pueblo, donde dio vueltas hasta el amanecer. Se sentía cansado, y con mucha rabia. No con Saori, si no con su hermano Aioros que lo había golpeado con fuerza en la cara, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. (A veces se golpeaban mientras entrenaban, pero eso era distinto).  
Paso toda esa noche pensando que no volvería nunca más. Que volvería por Saori y se escaparían. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo entrenando, no le iba a dar a Aioros la satisfacción de lograr que el se convirtiera en un caballero.  
Mientras pasaban todos esos pensamientos infantiles de rabia contra Aioros, vio algo que nunca había visto en su vida cerca del pueblo que descansaba a las orillas del Santuario. Había una enorme limosina preguntando direcciones. Vio al viejo panadero hablando con el hombre que vestía como un mayordomo. El automóvil se fue, levantando mucho polvo.  
Aioria sintió curiosidad en saber que haría un automóvil así en medio de un pueblito como ese. Luchó contra su deseo de averiguarlo, hasta que este ganó finalmente y fue a preguntarle al viejo Panadero Palk que andaba haciendo esa limosina por ahí. Pero fue Palk el que se sorprendió cuando vio a Aioria.

Palk: ¡Aioria! A que no adivinas quien buscaba a tu hermano.

Aioria: ¿Ah?

Palk: Muchacho te ves cansado ¿No quieres un pedazo de pan caliente recién salido del horno?

Aioria: Sí, me vendría bien.

Palk: Pues bien siéntate, siéntate, disfruta un pan conmigo. – Le dijo el panadero - Ese hombre ahí vestido como pingüino, no buscaba ni más ni menos que a tu hermano Aioros.

Aioria:¿Y… que… que..ría… con… Aio…ros? – Dijo Aioria con la boca llena.

Palk: Aparentemente, no quería nada con él. Si no que iba a buscar a la pequeña Saori.

Aioria: ¿Qué dijo?

Palk: Pues por lo que escuche, Saori va de viaje a Francia. No tenía idea de que tuvieran familia en Francia.

Aioria: No la tenemos, somos huérfanos. Debe ser un error.

Palk: Pues no lo sé. Sólo se que los guié lo mejor posible para que llegaran a tu casa.

Aioria: ¡Gracias por el pan! – Dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del local.

La cabeza de Aioria empezó a ir a mil por hora mientras pensaba en eso, ¿Saori en Francia? Eso era imposible, ellos no tenían familiares en Francia. De pronto sintió una urgencia por correr. Corrió y corrió lo mas rápido hacia su casa. Aunque estaba exhausto por no haber dormido y por la pelea que había tenido con Aioros, no pudo parar de correr. Pero cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para ver la casa ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo vio a Saori con un vestido celeste y un gorro del mismo color subiéndose a la limosina con un hombre de cabello azul y largo… partiendo.  
Perplejo trato de seguir a la limosina.

Aioria: ¡SAORI! – Gritó mientras corría - ¡ESPEREN!

Pero pronto fue inútil, la limosina se había ido, llevando en ella lo más preciado para Aioria.  
Se sintió desolado, sobre todo cuando se acordaba de las palabras que había dicho sin intención de herirla a ella, sino que a Aioros. No supo que hacer. Así que camino a la casa y entró. La casa estaba vacía. Entro a su cuarto y vio una manzana roja sobre su cama. Había una nota que Aioria no pudo entender, ya que él a diferencia de Saori no había aprendido aun a leer y a escribir.  
Sintiendo una enorme frustración, camino hacia donde siempre entrenaba con Aioros.  
El se encontraba ahí, y lo acompañaba un fuerte resplandor dorado. Estaba furioso, golpeando la pared del acantilado. Los golpes eran tan rápidos y con tanta fuerza, que parecía que eran relámpagos los que dejaban agujeros en la pared del acantilado. El cosmos que emanaba era terrible, y por primera vez Aioria se dio cuenta que tan fuerte en realidad era el caballero dorado de Sagitario.  
Lo observo perplejo durante un tiempo, hasta que Aioros paro de golpear la pared y bajo la cabeza como tomando aire para calmarse. Cuando lo hizo se dio vuelta y vio a Aioros mirándolo un tanto asustado.

Aioros: El entrenamiento comenzó hace 15 minutos.


	6. El secreto de Saga

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse con una enorme violencia dejando la casa en absoluto silencio y a la pequeña Saori paralizada con lo que acababa de escuchar. Aioros la miró preocupado no sabiendo que decir. Vio que del rostro de la pequeña caían las lagrimas sin que ella siquiera cerrara los ojos. Se mantuvo un silencio absoluto.

Saori: ¿Es cierto? – Murmuro levente. - ¿Yo no soy su hermana?

Aioros: Sí, es cierto. – Respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de saber como reaccionar, y ser la misma persona que siempre había sido con ella. - Tú no eres nuestra hermana de sangre. Pero eso no significa que no seamos hermanos. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

Saori: Aioria no me quiere como su hermana. Me siente como una carga.

Aioros: No, sólo esta cansado del entrenamiento supongo. Es difícil para él tener 12 años y pasar todo el día entrenando sin poder hacer cosas divertidas como tú.

Saori: ¿Dónde están mis verdaderos padres?

Aioros: No lo sé.

Saori: ¿Cómo terminé con ustedes entonces?

Aioros: Un hombre te trajo en medio de la noche. Me pidió que cuidara de ti. No sé ni recuerdo mucho más que eso. Yo sólo tenía 13 o 14 años en esa época.

Saori: Supongo… – Dijo mientras subía la cara para mirar a Aioros sonriendo. – Supongo que… no importa.

Aioros: Claro que no. – sus brazos la rodearon y besó su frente. - Tú sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia, aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, te vi crecer y te quiero mucho. ¿Lo sabes no?

Saori: Sí. – Dijo apretandolo con sus brazos tambien. - Yo también Aioros.

Aioros: Se me olvido decirte que… El maestro Shion te mando un regalo, ¿Quieres abrirlo?

Saori: Esta bien. – Dijo esta secándose las lágrimas.

Aioros le paso un paque y la niña lo abrió la bolsa de papel café amarrada con un cordoncito. Era un hermoso vestido azul de seda, y un gorro con un lazo celeste.

Saori: ¡Que lindo! – Dijo gritando de alegría - ¿Me lo puedo poner?

Aioros: Estás toda mojada… mojaras tu ropa y la vas a necesitar mañana.

Saori: ¿Para qué?

Aioros: Porque… -Aioros sintió que sus ojos se lagrimeaban y bajo la cabeza, mientras que trataba de sanar la herida que Saori se había hecho en la pierna – Vas a hacer un viaje a una hermosa ciudad.

Saori: ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco confundida pero sonriendo.

Aioros: El maestro Shion piensa que sería bueno que estudiaras en el mejor y más bonito colegio de una hermosa ciudad llamada Versalles, que queda en Francia. ¿No crees que será divertido?

Saori: ¡Sí! Tú, Aioria y yo en Francia será divertido, ¿no?

Aioros sintió un gran dolor en el pecho cuando vio a la niña sonreírle. Él la quería mucho, para él era una persona muy importante en su vida. Sin quererlo esa niña había traído un aire de felicidad y paz a su alma. El siempre lo sintió así. La mayoría de su vida había sido una vida feliz porque Saori estaba ahí, y ahora tenía que verla marcharse, sin poder hacer nada.

Aioros: Sólo iras tú en este viaje Saori.

Saori: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ustedes no quieren ir?

Aioros: No es eso… pero nosotros tenemos que entrenar en el santuario y volvernos más fuertes para poder cuidarte.

Saori: ¡Pero si tu eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo Aioros! No necesitas entrenar más…Vayamos todos juntos – Dijo Saori mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Aioros: No podemos Saori…

Saori: ¡Entonces no quiero ir!

Aioros: No depende de mí que vayas o no… es una orden del gran maestro.

Saori: ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero irme del santuario… estoy bien aquí.

Aioros: Saori… entiéndeme, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Pero, hay más cosas en este mundo para que veas que sólo el Santuario. Estas destina a grandes cosas, y el mejor camino para lograrlo es que aprendas sobre este.

Saori: ¿Por qué me quieres enviar lejos Aioros? ¿Es porque me herí la pierna y estoy mojada? Prometo que nunca más lo haré… Por favor no me mandes a Francia, ¡Por favor!... Te prometo que nunca más comeré hongos venenosos, y me lavare los dientes todos los días, y ya no molestaré a Aioria para que juegue conmigo… por favor no me mandes lejos…

Aioros: Es tarde Saori… sécate el pelo y duerme. Mañana te espera un largo viaje. – Dijo mientras se paraba conteniendo la impotencia que sentía, para que Saori no viera cuanto su partida lo estaba afectando. Se paró y cerró la puerta de la niña dejando a esta llorando desde el otro lado.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como lo había indicado el maestro, estaba la pequeña Saori con su nuevo vestido azul sentada al frente de la mesa con la cabeza agachada con la mirada perdida en el piso. El gorro con el lazo celeste estaba sobre la mesa. Aioros se sorprendió al verla despierta y lista para partir, como si estuviera resignándose y aceptando su destino. Le dio una manzana esa mañana para desayunar, con unos huevos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ellos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y no querían discutirlo.

Saori se levantó de la mesa con la manzana y fue a la habitación donde ella y Aioria dormían. Vio la cama de este, que estaba junto a la de ella, que estaba perfectamente hecha. Comenzó a llorar pensando que no podría despedirse de aquella persona que había estado junta a ella desde que tenía memoria. Sin pensarlo dos veces, arranco una hoja de su pequeño cuaderno de estudios que Shura le había regalado, y los lápices para escribir. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para juntar las letras y dejarle un mensaje a Aioria. Dobló el papel y dejó la manzana encima. Ella sabía que Aioria entendería. Aun sentía dolor pensando en las cosas que Aioria había dicho, y estaba muy confundida ahora que sabía que Aioria y ella realmente no eran hermanos, aunque lo amaba como uno.

Salió de la habitación y vio a Shura junto con Aioros. Shura se había enterado por este que Saori se iría a Versalles, y había ido a despedirse de ella.

Shura: Aioros me ha dicho que te iras a estudiar a Versalles, ¡Que suerte! Es una hermosa ciudad.

Saori: Sí… - Dijo mirando el suelo.

Shura: Aunque no puedes compararla con Granada, Toledo, Barcelona, Sevilla…si sigo así podría nombrar todas las ciudades de España. - Shura notó que ni Aioria ni Saori hablaban y se sintió incomodo. – Bueno, yo vine a despedirme de mi alumna favorita, y te traje un regalo.

Shura le estiro la mano a la niña en la cual sostenía un grueso libro que decía "Les Misérables".

Shura: Un gran libro en Frances, que algún día podrás leer.

Saori: Muchas gracias Shura.

Shura: Bueno, yo me voy al Santuario, ya que el Patriarca me ha encomendado solucionar unos problemas de los caballeros de plata en el pueblo. Pásala muy bien Saori, y no te olvides de escribir.

Saori: No lo haré.

Shura miró a Aioros, quien consideraba como a un hermano, y vio que la mirada de este estaba perdida. Por un momento pensó en quedarse y apoyarlo, pero luego recordó que a ningún hombre le gusta que otro lo vea sucumbir ante sus emociones en momentos difíciles, y fue lo suficientemente honorable para dejar a Aioros pasar ese momento en privacidad.

Aioros: Bueno, ¿Estás lista?

Saori: Sí.

Aioros: ¿Llevas tus cosas personales?

Saori: Sí.

Aioros miraba por la ventana, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera por el sendero el caballero dorado de géminis, Saga. Pensaba que habría sido mejor si el fuera con la niña, que fuera él el encargado de cuidarla y ver que estuviera siempre a salvo. No le gustaba pensar que debía depender de otro caballero para esta misión, pero no podía contrariar las órdenes de Shion, y en el fondo sabía que Aioria con el adecuado entrenamiento se volvería tan fuerte como él.

Aioros: Ahí viene Saga. Espera aquí Saori.

En ese momento Saori no pudo contenerse más. Se paró de la silla y corrió a detener a Aioros que se dirigía a la puerta.

Saori: ¡Por favor no me mandes a Francia! ¡Por favor Aioros! – Decía abrazándose a sus piernas.

Aioros: Ya discutimos esto…

Saori: ¡Por favor! Yo me quiero quedar aquí. No me mandes a Francia…

Aioros: Saori… vas a ir a Francia y volverás este verano. Nos volveremos a ver, ¿Esta bien?

Saori seguía llorando y abrazándose lo mas fuerte posible a sus piernas pidiéndole que no la mandara a Francia, suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Le rompió el corazón a Aioros escucharla así, y salio lo mas rápido posible de la casa cuando se separó de Saori, cerrando la puerta atrás de él. Solo se escuchaba a la niña llamándolo desde adentro, gritando su nombre con desesperación.

"Lo siento Saori… no sabes cuanto…" – Dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba en la dirección a Saga sintiendo la ira y la frustración dentro de el aumentando con cada paso que lo llevaba más lejos de Saori.

Aioros: Ella esta lista.

Saga: Esta bien. El automóvil que nos dirigirá a la estación de trenes debe estar por llegar.

Aioros: Cuídala bien. – Dijo Aioros sin mirar a Saga, alejándose.

Saga: Lo haré… ¿No esperaras a que llegue el automóvil para despedirte?

Aioros: No soy bueno con las despedidas.

Saga observo al Caballero dorado de Sagitario alejarse, dándole la espalda, sin mirar una vez atrás. Encontró extraña la actitud de este, pero no le importo. El sentía que Aioros desconfiaba de él, y al mismo tiempo el no sentía una afinidad por Aioros. Al acercarse a la cabaña donde vivía este, escuchó los sosollos de la pequeña. Se sintió algo irritado pensando en la ridícula misión en que el Patriarca lo había enviado, perder un año al cuidado de la hermana de Aioros. Él al menos pensaba que había cosas más importantes que hacer esperando el regreso de Athena, que pasar un año cuidando a una niña de 7 años. Abrió la puerta, y la vio llorando sentada en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa de madera. Cuando la niña voltio a ver al caballero, sus ojos se iluminaron de sorpresa. Fue una mirada tan penetrante que por un segundo Saga se sintió realmente incomodo.

Saori: ¿Kanon?

El corazón de Saga paró cuando escuchó ese nombre.

Saga: ¿Qué?

Saori: ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo Kanon? Estaba preocupada por ti – De pronto la tristeza de la niña desapareció y corrió a abrazar a Kanon sonriéndole, mirándolo con mucho cariño.

Saga: Creo que estas confundida… Mi nombre es Saga. – Dijo incómodamente tratando de evitar mirar a la niña.

Saori: ¿Qué estas diciendo Kanon? ¿No me recuerdas?

Saga: Yo no soy ese Kanon del que estas hablando, debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

Saori lo miró fijamente. Una mirada que el sintió lo penetraba hasta el fondo de su alma. Trato de evitarla pero no pudo. La niña dejo de sonreír y soltó sus piernas que hasta ahora había abrazado.

Saori: Sí… creo que me confundí. – Dijo con tristeza

Saga: No debes decirle a nadie sobre esto de Kanon… ¿Me lo prometes?

Saori: Esta bien pero, ¿Por qué te ves exactamente igual a Kanon?

En ese momento sintieron un ruido de motor que se acercaba a la casa. Saga miro a Saori incómodamente, pensando que había sido salvado por un pelo de tener que responder esa pregunta.

Saga: Debemos irnos… ¿Tienes tus cosas listas?

Saori: Sí…

Saga: Entonces, ponte tu gorro, y vámonos… es un largo camino hasta que lleguemos a Versalles.

Saori tomo su gorro, y amarro la cinta celeste haciendo un bonito moño. Miró por última vez la casa, y aceptó lo que el destino le preparara. Antes de subir a la limosina miro hacia el camino por donde siempre llegaba Aioria después de su entrenamiento… esperando verlo llegar.

Pero Aioria no llegó.


	7. Cartas desde el Extranjero

Aioros y Aioria pasaron el resto del año entrenando lo más duro posible. Aioros fue inflexible con el entrenamiento, llegando solo a descansar a su casa para dormir. Se volvió una persona muy callada; dejó de sonreír y ser el tierno hermano que siempre fue. Sólo se quedaba mirando al vacío y pensando en sus tiempos libres. Dejó de acudir por voluntad propia al Templo y al Santuario. Solo se presentaba cuando era llamado a él. Aun así, dedicó toda su frustración y rabia en algo productivo que fue el entrenamiento de Aioria y en entrenar de madrugada con su amigo Shura.

Aioria aprendió durante todo ese año que tipo de ataques y cosas podía hacer si ocupaba bien el cosmos. Por este motivo fue que Aioros dejó el entrenamiento meramente físico de lado para enseñarle a Aioros sobre el cosmos en todas las cosas vivas y como se incrementaba en ciertos humanos cuando se sabía manejar adecuadamente. Aioros aprendió a subir su cosmos cada vez más y notaba lo fácil que le era moverse, atacar y defenderse luego de saber utilizarlo correctamente.  
Aioros estaba complacido, y realmente pensaba que no podía enseñarle mas cosas a su hermano de lo que ya había hecho, así que se limitó a observarlo y darle indicaciones cuando notaba que erraba o podía mejorar algo.

Aioros: No Aioria, tu postura esta mal. Fue la primera lección que te enseñé, no puedes dejar tu pecho descubierto cuando vas a atacar, ni si quiera una mil milésima de segundo. Si lo haces y tú oponente lo ve, será tu fin. Cuida que tu brazo al atacar no deje tu pecho descubierto.

Aioria: Sí hermano.

Aioros: Eso es, así esta mejor. Atácame ahora, y cuidado con descubrir el pecho.

Aioros: El cosmos verdadero se encuentra en que tan firme creas que vas a vencer. Si dudas aunque sea un segundo, perderás. No puedes aceptar nunca la opción de la derrota. Recuérdalo siempre. No importa la armadura que lleve un caballero, si no su cosmos, quien posea el cosmos mas grande vencerá.

Aioros: Sí. No dudare.

Aioros: La velocidad es clave para un caballero. Debes alcanzar la velocidad de la luz… concentra tu cosmos en ello. Si puedes ver la luz del sol descendiendo desde el cielo, podrás también evitar un ataque con esta velocidad. Si puedes verlo, puedes evitarlo, si puedes evitarlo, puedes contra atacar y vencer.

Aioria: ¿La velocidad de la luz?

Aioros: Sí Aioria… ese es tu objetivo. Elevar tu cosmos al nivel que puedas moverte a la velocidad de la luz y ver los ataques a la velocidad de la luz también.

Así paso ese invierno para ambos, en un duro entrenamiento que parecía no tener tregua.

Pero la primavera llegó y las cosas parecieron animarse un poco. Aioria notó que Aioros se veía más animado y con más voluntad para entrenar. Sin si quiera notarlo a veces Aioros estaba en pie antes que él y cuando llegaba a su sitio de entrenamiento, Aioros ya estaba practicando sus mejores golpes contra la pared del acantilado. Se veía más contento y hasta aligeró un poco el entrenamiento de Aioria, aludiendo que este ya era tan fuerte como un caballero común, tenía las nociones básicas para poder defenderse bien… pero que el resto dependía de él.

Así Aioria comenzó su entrenamiento individual con casi 13 años de edad aunque supervisado de cerca por Aioros, que de vez en cuando lo acompañaba para luchar con él. Las peleas entre los dos se intensificaban y Aioros notaba que su hermano adquiría más velocidad y técnica cada día. Aunque peleaba con él, siempre lo hacía a una velocidad que tenía seguridad que Aioros podría ver, y no utilizaba ataques especiales en él, sólo sus puños o piernas para ver si Aioria lo podía esquivar. Aun así, cuando disminuyó su velocidad notó por primera vez que Aioria luchaba de igual a igual con él y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que Aioria despertara el sentido principal… y luego que esto sucediera, tendría que ayudarlo a manejar este a la perfección.

Era Abril cuando llegó la primera carta de Saori. Un día cuando llegaron de un entrenamiento en que ambos venían hecho añicos, notaron que en la entrada de la casa había un sobre blanco con muchas flores dibujadas. Aioros lo recogió sonriendo, adivinando de quien se trataba que les escribía.

Aioros: Es una carta de Saori.

Aioria: Ábrela, a ver que dice.

Aioros la abrió con cuidad viendo que dentro venía una simple hoja de color rosa. Aioros que no tenía una noción muy avanzada de la lectura hizo su máximo esfuerzo para leerla.

Aioros: "Que…queridos… Aioria y Aioros…. Los… los extraño… mu…muchi…muchisimo…  
Estoy…. bien. Ver..Versalles es… una… ciu…ciudad… muy… lin…linda.  
Saga es…muy…muy bueno… con…conmigo y…y me ayuda…. a… a escri…bir. No… se preo…preocupen por mi. Estoy apren…diendo… muchas cosas. Espe...ro que pron… pronto nos…ve…veamos.  
No…no entiendo…. na…nada de… fran…frances. La… la comida…. es muy… di…dife…diferente pero… muy … muy bue…buena.  
Si…sigan… entre..entrenan…entrenando… duro. Que … Aioria… no sea… un flo… flojo. Es… Escribanme… si…si pueden.

Los… los ama.  
Saori."

Aioria: Al menos ya esta escribiendo mejor que los dos juntos. – Dijo riendo.

Aioria pasó esa noche mirando la carta de Saori mientras dormitaba en su cama. Tenía el papelito que Saori había dejado ese día en su cama bajo la manzana que nunca supo que decía. Pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender a leer y a escribir.

Desde ese día, comenzó a visitar a Shura después de su entrenamiento para pedirle ayuda con lo más básico, que era el pronunciamiento de cada letra con su vocal. Shura le regaló un Silabario, con el cual Aioria en su tiempo libre aprendía como juntar letras y leerlas y luego poder escribirlas. Paso meses practicando y se juró que solamente leería la nota de Saori cuando pudiera leer bien. Se esforzó en aprender a leer y a escribir tanto como lo hacía para poder ver la luz. Aunque lentamente pudo lograr avances.

Por su parte Aioros tomo el camino fácil y llamó a Shura cada vez que necesitaban leer o escribirle una carta a la niña. Las cartas comenzaron a fluir con más frecuencia en esos meses… y fueron las siguientes:

"25 de Abril  
Querido Aioros y Aioria,  
Este año he aprendido muchas cosas en mi nuevo colegio. Las chicas aquí son muy buenas conmigo y he hecho muchas amigas. Saga me lleva al colegio todos los días y me va a buscar. Nos hemos hecho grandes amigos. Me lleva al parque y comemos helados mientras alimentamos a las palomas. Aun así siempre pienso en ustedes y los extraño muchísimo. Cuento los días para volver al Santuario y pasar el verano con ustedes. Mándenle un beso a Shura y díganle que he empezado a leer el libro que me dio, aunque solo llevo la primera página ya que tengo que usar mucho el diccionario, pues mi francés aun no es muy bueno.  
El Maestro Shion me ha escrito, pidiéndome que estudie mucho. No quiero decepcionarlo. Pero sinceramente pienso que no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto del estudio, Saga piensa que soy floja. Extraño el Santuario, el río, los acantilados … aquí no se respira ese aire de allá.  
Besos  
Saori."

" 6 de Mayo.  
Querida Saori,  
Shura escribiendo aquí. Tus tontos hermanos no conseguirían juntar dos letras ni que la vida les dependiera de ello, por esto me han pedido que les escriba. Adjunto mis Saludos primero ¿no? Ya que soy más importante que esos dos. Me alegra que empezaras con el libro, te ayudaré a leerlo cuando vengas en verano. Manda un buen vino cuando tengas la ocasión jajaja. (No es broma)

Nosotros estamos bien (Aioros dictando), entrenando muy duro. Las cosas en el Santuario están en calma. Te extrañamos mucho y estamos felices de que Saga sea una buena persona, o estaría en problemas cuando volviera. Estudia mucho y aprende lo máximo que puedas y no te rindas aunque ahora parezca difícil, todas las cosas lo son en el principio mi querida Saori. Me alegro de saber que estas bien y que pronto nos volveremos a ver. El Santuario te extraña tanto como tu a el.  
(Aioria dictando) Hola Saori. No soy un flojo. Te lo demostrare cuando vuelvas.  
Besos y abrazos  
Shura, Aioria y Aioros"

"25 de Mayo  
Queridos Shura, Aioros y Aioria:  
Me alegra mucho que Shura sea bueno y ayude a escribir una carta. La segunda semana de Junio terminan las clases. ¡Espero poder llegar al Santuario a finales de Junio o antes! Saga quiere parar antes de llegar y mostrarme Italia. Le he dicho que no, que los quiero ver rápidamente, pero el Maestro Shion ha insistido en que Saga me lleve allá. Espero no tardar mucho para verlos. Mi escritura ha mejorado mucho en estos meses. Cuando llegue al colegio estaba muy atrasada, pero Saga me ha ayudado a no rendirme en mis tareas y me ha ayudado. Ha pasado largas horas enseñándome ciencias, matemática y a escribir. Se ha mostrado como un verdadero amigo conmigo. No sé que hubiera hecho aquí sola sin él.  
Mando vinos para Shura y Aioros… y como no me olvido de Aioria que no tiene edad para beber (y aunque aun piense que es un flojo) le mando un chocolate, ya que se que le gustan.  
Abrazos y Cariños  
Saori."

Fue la última carta que llegó por un tiempo. Pero al menos esa noche Shura y Aioros bebieron hasta el punto de hacer ridiculeces con las 3 botellas de vino que la niña mando. Por su lado Aioria, disfrutó su chocolate en silencio pensando que podría ser tan importante para tardar la llegada de su mejor amiga, mientras sostenía sus cartas y miraba el techo.


	8. La nostalgia de Saga

La casa en que Saga y Saori llegaron más que una casa parecía un palacio en medio de la hermosa ciudad de Versalles. Estaba vacía y lo único que parecía estar vivo eran las flores que colgaban de los pilares de la entrada. Saga y Saori se mantuvieron mirándola en silencio aceptando que por largos años tendrían que habitar esa casa que parecía totalmente sumida en el olvido.  
Al entrar, la pequeña Saori estornudó por lo que parecía ser años y años sin nadie limpiando. Saga empezó a irritarse del sólo hecho de pensar en cuantas personas tendría que contratar para hacerse carga del aseo de una casa de ese tamaño. Saori por el contrario pensó que tan sola se sentiría en una casa tan grande y vacía. Saga estaba junto con ella, pero desde ese día en que lo confundió con Kanon, este evitaba sus ojos. Apenas le había hablado durante el viaje a Francia y parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo. Saori sentía lastima por él. Parecía una persona muy melancólica y siempre su mirada se perdía en algún pensamiento.

Saga: Puedes elegir tu cuarto. Supongo que habrá decenas de cuartos aquí, sólo escoge el que más te agrade.

Saori: Gracias ¿Dónde dormirá usted señor Saga?

Saga: Al lado del cuanto que escojas. – Respondio sin mirarla y con un poco de seriedad y mucha indiferencia. - No te preocupes, estarás bien cuidada, tal como me lo encomendó el Maestro. Y si no te molesta, solo llámame Saga…

Saori: Esta bien… pero no me preocuparía por el Maestro Shion si me pasara algo, sino por mi hermanito Aioros… - Dijo riendo mirando a Saga, esperando que el riera de vuelta. Pero Saga no rió, sólo evito mirarla, y entró en el living para sacar la larga persiana que colgaba e impedía que entrara la luz.

Al iluminarse la habitación notaron que este se encontraba más sucio y envejecido de lo que ambos pensaban.

Saga: Mañana en la mañana tendremos que salir a comprar tu uniforme para el colegio. Por favor despierta temprano. – Dijo desoladamente mientras un suspiro salia de su boca mirando todo a su alrededor

Saori: Sí. – Respondio mirando como éste se alejaba.

Saori deambuló un rato por el hogar, hasta encontrar un cuarto que tenía un balcón que daba al patio trasero, que era hermoso. Escogió ese como su cuarto, y se dedicó todo el resto del día para limpiar las telas de araña, el polvo, la humedad, y en fin… el cuarto al anocher se había ventilado y parecía habitable.

La cama del cuarto era gigante y las sabanas eran de seda. Saori pensó en Aioria al acostarse y lo que éste pensaría en aquel momento. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, sobre todo en ese momento del día, antes de dormir, que era el instante donde ambos compartían su día. Aunque habían pasado algunos meses enojados, sólo saber que él se encontraba de su lado cuando dormía la calmaba. Le daba seguridad, y la hacía feliz. Pero ahora estaba sola en una casa gigante, con un hombre melancólico que no hablaba mucho. Se sintió desdichada y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Esa noche soñó que Aioros la cargaba en sus hombros y ambos reían… pero despertó y se dio cuenta que solo había sido un sueño…

Saga bajó la mañana siguiente por la gran escalera para ver si había algo de comer. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio que la niña ya había hecho el desayuno y se encontraba lista para salir. Era normal, pensó, ya que había vivido sola en una casa con solo hombres toda su vida y probablemente era ella quien hacia todas esas cosas. Aun así, le llamó la atención que no fuera una niña llorona a quien él debía mimar.

Ese día recorrieron Versalles cumpliendo lo que el maestro le había pedido, que le comprara la ropa del colegio, ropa normal, zapatos, sombreros, un bolso, lápices, cuadernos y todo lo necesario para su educación que partía ese día lunes.

Al día siguiente llegó el personal de servicio que se ocupó de la limpieza, la redecoración y la alimentación. La casa estaba como nueva ese domingo.  
Saga se sentía complacido de haber llevado a cabo su misión para el patriarca, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inútil al estar al cuidado de una niña tan lejos del Santuario. Sospechaba que el maestro lo quería fuera de éste. Esa fue su primera impresión cuando un día Shion lo llamó para comunicarle que debía partir a cuidar a la hermana pequeña de Aioros en Versalles para que así ella recibiera la mejor educación posible.

Saga: ¿Pero Maestro, por que me manda en esa misión a mi? Soy un caballero dorado … No debería perder mi tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes para nosotros como ello…

Shion: Saga, Saori es de gran importancia para el Santuario. Un día crecerá y se convertirá en dama de compañía para nuestra diosa, es por ello que debe tener la mejor educación posible.

Saga: ¿Entonces por qué no manda a Aioros en mi lugar? Después de todo es su hermana.

Shion: Porque Aioros se encuentra ocupado con su otro hermano.

Ese día cuando salio del Santuario, y caminó hacía la tercera casa de Géminis, pensó que tal vez Shion pensara lo mismo que su hermano Kanon pensaba de él… o peor aun, que Shion podría estar enterado de Kanon, de lo que él había hecho con su hermano… pero eso era imposible ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba, solo él.

Mientras, se veía denigrado a servir de niñera de una niña de casi 8 años… lo cual le parecía un castigo, una indignidad hacia su persona. Pero cuando la niña lo penetró con aquella mirada y lo llamó "Kanon" pensó que había sido el destino que el la pudiera llevar lejos para que no le dijera a nadie del Santuario sobre su hermano gemelo y su mayor secreto. A veces se sentía tentado a preguntarle como había conocido a su hermano, pero se reservaba, ya que si empezaban a hablar de Kanon la niña sabría su secreto… el secreto que más había guardado ese tiempo…

Llegó el día lunes, y Saori se puso una falda con suspensotes azules, una camisa blanca con un corbatín negro, y una boina roja. Ese era el uniforme de su nuevo colegio. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incomoda. Se sentía nerviosa ya que nunca había ido al colegio, ni había convivido con niños de su edad.

Saga la llevó caminando en silencio a su lado al enorme colegio que quedaba sólo a dos cuadras de donde vivían. La entrada se encontraba llena de niños y niñas de distintas edades entrando solos o con amigos, riendo, conversando felices. Los ojos de Saori se comenzaron a lagrimar al ver que estaba sola en ese enorme lugar, donde todos hablaban una lengua que ella no entendía y empezó a retroceder.

Saga: ¿Que sucede? –Preguntó fríamente al notar la cara de pánico de la niña.

Saori: Por favor… ¿podemos volvernos? Ya no quiero entrar…

Saga: ¿Por qué no?

Saori: No lo se… solo no quiero entrar… por favor Saga.

Saga comprendió que la niña tenía miedo. Era natural, hasta él había sentido miedo su primer día como caballero dorado. Saori tomó su mano y trató de caminar con él lejos del colegio. En ese momento, cuando Saga sintió el contacto con la piel de Saori, sin poder explicarlo, todos sus temores, sus preocupaciones, sus tristezas y su rabia… se alejaron de él. Una profunda calma y felicidad inundó su corazón. Se extrañó con lo que sentía, pero en ese momento pensó que ese era el efecto de algún cariño que podría haber adquirido por haber pasado tanto tiempo cuidando a la niña, una especie de compasión al verla sucumbir ante la presión de un primer día de clase.

Saga: Saori – Dijo apoyando una rodilla en el piso para verla a la cara. - ¿Qué crees que pensarían Aioros y Aioria si te vieran aquí queriendo huir del colegio por que tienes miedo? ¿Qué crees que diría Shura?

Saori: Se avergonzarían de mi…

Saga: Así es. Piensa que así como ellos entrenan día a día, cada vez más duro… tu "entrenamiento" es estudiar. Y el primer paso para ello… – dijo poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de la niña- es entrar a ese edificio.

Saori: Sí… sí lo haré Saga. – Dijo sonriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos y los abrazó fuertemente. Saga se sintió conmovido por primera vez en toda su vida y quedó paralizado. Nunca antes lo habia tratado asi, tal vez porque era una niña pequeña, tal vez porque habían pasado bastantes dias juntos… pero no entendía porque sentía nuevamente aquella calidez que cubría su cuerpo cuando ella lo tocaba. La niña lo miró dulcemente y le besó la cara corriendo luego hacia el edificio. En la puerta se dio vuelta y gritó – ¡Te veo a las una Saga!

La rutina fue aquella desde entonces. Saga llevaba en la mañana a Saori al colegio, ella antes de entrar lo abrazaba y besaba su cara, y luego a las una Saga la iba a buscar para que almorzaran juntos en la casa. Saga fue aprendiendo a confiar en Saori poco a poco, y se esforzó en que la niña fuera feliz, y sin quererlo, ni buscarlo, empezó a adquirir mucho cariño por ella, tal vez, la única persona por la que llego a sentir realmente cariño en su vida.

Cada día después de almuerzo Saga ayudaba a Saori con sus tareas. Le ayudaba a escribir, leer, y memorizar sus lecciones en francés. La niña por su parte aprendió a querer y confiar en Saga de la misma forma. Pronto no sentía dolor por estar lejos de Aioros y Aioria porque tenía a Saga con ella, y se sentía tan segura con él como con ellos. Su amistad fue creciendo y aunque Saori aun era una niña, Saga sentía que era la persona que más lo había entendido hasta ahora. No lo presionaba cuando él no quería hablar, no lo molestaba cuando él buscaba estar solo, pero cuando volvía, siempre estaba ella esperándolo con una sonrisa, y esas sonrisas alegraban la misma alma de Saga, que se apaciguaba poco a poco de todos los dolores y dudas que sentía hasta entonces.

Saori por su parte, aunque al principio solitaria, comenzó a hacer amigas en su nuevo colegio. Todo empezó claro, porque a la mayoría le llamaba la atención el fuerte y alto hombre de ojos claros que la iba a dejar al colegio. Se podría decir que todas sus amigas amaban a Saga y buscaban cualquier pretexto para pasar después del colegio a la casa de Saori y poder verlo.

El año fue realmente feliz, sólo no le gustaba el frío invierno en Versalles. Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida. Al parecer a Saga tampoco le gustaba mucho, pero aun así, salían casi todos los días a darles comida a las palomas en los parques y no aburrirse encerrados en la mansión. Sin quererlo, Saori que casi siempre en Grecia estaba sola, había encontrado una verdadera figura paterna que la cuidaba con toda su atención.

De cualquier forma, nunca olvidaba por un minuto que apenas acabara el segundo semestre de colegio volvería al Santuario a ver a sus queridos amigos que ella sentía como hermanos mayores. Como Aioros había dicho, la sangre no hace a la familia. Ella sentía que su familia estaba en Grecia, y contaba los días para verlos de nuevo y siempre se los hacía saber cuando escribía cartas.

La primavera llegó, y vaya que primavera fue. Nunca había visto tantas flores hermosas en su vida. Por fin pudo quitarse las bufandas y las botas, y Saga la invitaba a comer helados. Así fue la primavera, los dos practicando francés, aprendiendo cosas nuevas juntos y siempre confiando uno al otro sus pensamientos, divirtiéndose juntos, riéndose de la vida mientras caminaban por las calles de Versalles o cuando visitaban París en tren.

Saori: Tengo que preguntarte algo Saga… - llegó diciendo un tanto avergonzada y dudosa.

Saga: Dime. – Respondió este bajando una revista que leia.

Saori: Pues, hoy en la clase de ciencias vimos sobre los bebes, ¿sabes?

Saga: No creo ser la persona adecuada para explicarte como se hacen… cuando vuelvas a Grecia deberías preguntarle a Aioros.. – Dijo Saga muy incómodo refugiandose en la revista nuevamente.

Saori: No, no es eso. No nos explicaron esas cosas, aunque mis amigas ya me lo han comentado – indicó ruborizándose – Es sobre… bueno… Dijeron que a veces pueden nacer dos bebes de un solo embarazo, y a veces eran idénticos. Que se llamaban gemelos.

Saga palideció cuando escucho la palabra gemelos, sintiendo que iba a preguntarle Saori.

Saori: La primera vez que te vi, pensé ver en ti a un amigo muy querido que tuve cuando era más pequeña. Pero… cuando te miré realmente a los ojos, noté ojos distintos. Los ojos de Kanon estaban llenos de confusión y a veces llenos de dolor y hasta odio. Pero los tuyos…los tuyos eran diferentes, en los tuyos había melancolía, y un secreto, y aunque te veías confundido, cuando realmente miré tus ojos… supe que tú no podías ser Kanon, porque cuando Kanon me miraba todos esos sentimientos desaparecían… pero aun así, no pude entender hasta hoy por que tú y él eran idénticos.

Saga: Yo debería… debería preguntar cuanto falta para la cena. – Dijo parandose.

Saori: Espera Saga – expresó tomando la mano de Saga con cariño. – ¿Es Kanon tu hermano gemelo?

Saga: Saori… yo… eso es algo que… que no puedo…

Saori: Entiendo. No necesitas decirme nada si no quieres.

Saga: No es eso, es que tú no entiendes. – Dijo Saga mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban y ya no aguanto más de ocultar ese secreto, un secreto que lo había atormentado toda su vida y por fin podría liberar. – Kanon… el es… Kanon es malvado. Es un ser lleno de odio y maldad y que lo único que ha hecho desde que finalizó nuestro entrenamiento es tratar de arruinar mi vida. Ha sido mi carga por muchos años, siempre causándome problemas que debo solucionar, tratando de inducirme a su modo de pensar… él… él me llena de ira. Siempre trata de convencerme que sus malignos designios son el único camino. Siempre me resistí a sus palabras y la última vez que lo vi… hasta peleamos por ello. Aunque Kanon ya no pueda tratar de convencerme de llevar a cabo sus planes, aun escucho su voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y lo único que me detiene es mi juramento, mi juramento por defender la justicia, el amor y la paz en esta tierra. Pero Saori, tu no sabes como me siento día a día cuando en mi cabeza se repiten las palabras de Kanon… no me deja pensar por mi mismo, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras… me atormentan todo el tiempo.

Saori: Lo sé Saga, he sentido como tu corazón a veces se parte en dos, sobre todo cuando quieres estar solo. Es extraño, pero lo siento. Siento el mismo dolor que sientes tú. Siento que quieres ser una persona bondadosa… pero que te sientes… confundido.

Saga: Sí…

Saori: Mírame a los ojos Saga… - Saori tomó la cara de Saga con firmeza y lo miró profundamente. Saga se sintió desnudo al observar su reflejo en los ojos de ella. – Tienes que decirte a ti mismo que ya no serás una persona que este dividida en dos. Que desde hoy en adelante, harás siempre el bien, y ese lado que te divide y te pone tan triste desaparecerá para siempre. No volverás a estar triste de nuevo Saga, te lo prometo. Lucharas siempre por la justicia, el amor y la paz… y serás un hombre que solo siga a su corazón.

Saga sintió un cosmo tibio y puro abrazando su alma mientras la niña hablaba. Sintió que ese lado de su corazón que siempre lo llevaba a pensar locuras desaparecía, y sólo sintió el deseo por hacer cosas buenas y ayudar a los demás. Desde ese día en adelante, Saga no volvió a sentirse dividido en dos, y siempre procuro hacer el bien y luchar por la paz, el amor y la justicia en el mundo, defendiendo a la diosa que representaba esto.  
Algunas veces pensó que finalmente había dominado sus demonios internos, pero siempre se preguntó que había sido esa sensación de calidez que abrazaba su alma… de donde provenía… sólo lo entendió algunos años después.

Saori: ¿Dónde esta Kanon Saga?

Saga: En un lugar donde nunca más podrá volver a hacer el mal.

Saori: Espero que se encuentre bien. Todos los días rezo por él.

Saga: ¿Por qué?

Saori: Porque fue muy bueno conmigo cuando era mas pequeña. El no es una mala persona, sólo creo que hay algo en su corazón que lo lleva a actuar de esa manera.

Saga: Tu no sabes de lo que es capaz, de las cosas que su mente planea hacer. Pero no te preocupes Saori, él ya no podrá volver a lastimar a nadie.

Asi se puso fin a la conversación, quedando la niña con la duda sobre Kanon. Pasaron los días, y el verano se aproximaba cada vez mas… el clima era calido, las frutas de la estación ya se dejaban ver en los carros de los vendedores ambulantes que ofrecían duraznos muy fragantes a bajo precio. Ese día cuando Saga volvia de la calle con una bolsa de duraznos, vio que sobre la mesa habia un sobre blanco con escritura bastante rustica sobre él.  
Saori se encontraba escribiendo una carta para sus seres queridos en Grecia cuando Saga entró a su cuarto.

Saga: Saori, te tengo un regalo.

Saori: ¿Qué es?

Saga: Un durazno. – Dijo poniendolo sobre la mesa donde ella escribia.

Saori: Gracias. – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba un mordisco. – Que rico.

Saga: Sabes… Hay algo que quería decirte. Este verano será muy especial. El patriarca quiere que pasemos un mes en Italia, ¿Qué te parece? ¿No sería bonito recorrer Italia?

Saori: Pues, el único lugar donde quiero ir este verano es a Grecia. No quiero ser mal agradecida, pero… pero no puedo ir a Italia contigo Saga.

Saga: Lo sé y entiendo. – Dijo suspirando sentándose sobre la mesa viendo que su estrategia habia fallado, el sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a la niña. - Pero es una orden. Pensé que te emocionarías…

Saori: Lo siento, es que extraño a mi familia. No los veo en 4 meses ya.

Saga: Pues te diré algo. Vamos a ir a Italia, cumpliré la misión que me ha encomendado el Maestro lo antes posible, y tu pequeñita podrás comprarte toda la ropa y juguetes que quieres mientras comemos hasta que reventemos, ¿Te parece mejor?

Saori: No necesitas hacer eso Saga, sabes mejor que nadie que nada del mundo me alegraría por tener que pasar un mes menos en Grecia… pero, al menos iremos juntos. No será malo si estamos juntos. - Dijo sonriéndole.


	9. El misterioso hombre de Siracusa

Por fin después de esperar seis largos meses… llegó el día en que finalizaron las clases de Saori y tal como lo había encomendado el Patriarca, Saga empacó las cosas y se dirigió en un viaje a Italia junto con la niña.  
Llegaron a la estación de Trenes de Versalles muy temprano un día martes. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que llovería, así que Saori llevaba en su mano el pequeño paraguas que Saga le había obsequiado las primeras semanas en que llegaron a Versalles. Éste se preocupó que la niña estuviera bien arropada para el largo viaje. Era casi verano, pero no quiso tomar ningún descuido en su salud.  
Ambos entraron al tren, donde un sin fin de turistas españoles, franceses, británicos e italianos se amontonaban para poder sentarse rápidamente. Saori se sintió un poco aplastada y sofocada, pero siempre sujetó con fuerzas la mano de Saga sabiendo que él la cuidaría sin importar que sucediera.  
Dijon era la primera parada de muchas que harían durante la semana. La primera ciudad lo suficientemente grande para que ambos se hospedaran hasta tomar el próximo tren. Saga no quería pasar muchos días sin parar en el tren, ya que temía que Saori se cansaría.

Saga: ¿Estas bien Saori? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaban.

Saori: Estaba pensado… ¿Por qué el Patriarca te mandó a Italia?

Saga: No debieras preocuparte por esas cosas… son más que nada asuntos entre los caballeros del Santuario.

Saori: Aioros y Aioria me hablaron muchas veces sobre los caballeros dorados y cual era su misión. Sólo no entiendo porque el patriarca te mandaría a ti, si pudo mandar a Aioros o Shura antes.

Saga: Seguramente porque estoy más cerca.

Saori: Algo me preocupa sobre ir a Italia Saga, no lo sé…

Saga: No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo, no te pasara nada.

Saori: Eso lo sé. Es una sensación extraña… me llena de melancolía ir a Italia.

Saga: Eso es porque no vas a ver a tus queridos Aioros y Aioria por más tiempo.

Saori: No es eso… es algo más… hay algo de Italia que me provoca mucha tristeza.

Así paso el día, ambos conversando y recordando el Santuario y planeando que harían cuando llegaran a Italia. Saori quería visitar las heladerías, tan famosas en Italia por sus exquisitos helados de fruta natural, pero Saga quería comer muchas pastas. Ambos sólo pensaban en la comida a decir verdad y terminar la misión lo más rápido posible.  
El tren paró en Dijon ese día como era de esperarse sin ningún problema. Saga llevó a Saori a un hotel, donde pasaron la noche. Dijon era otra típica ciudad francesa, al igual que todas las que habían visto por el camino.  
La mañana siguiente tomaron el tren que los llevaría a Milán.

El viaje fue tranquilo y lo más emocionante fue ver a los niños cuando cruzaron la frontera despidiéndose del tren moviendo sus manos llenas de flores de un lado para otro. Saga por su parte se dedicó a meditar en su misión, la cual hasta ese momento mantenía muy reservada.

Saori: ¡Adiós Francia! ¡Adieu!

Saga: Entra la cabeza Saori – Dijo saga mientras tiraba a Saori de vuelta al tren – Te puedes caer…. Mira que desastre hiciste con tu pelo.

Saori: Te tomas todo muy enserio Saga. Debieras aprender a sonreír más. Después de todo, vas a llevar una vida llena de penas por la constante lucha.

Saga miró a la chica un tanto confundido. Le sorprendió que una persona de su edad pensara cosas así. Después de todo tenía casi 8 años, y ella era en fin una niña, pero hablaba comosi fuera un adulto, lo cual confundía mucho a Saga. Siempre pensaba que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual el maestro quería darle una buena educación, porque era una niña muy inteligente. Pero había algo extraño en todo ello, y aun él pensaba que se encontraba en esa misión que al principio consideró como deshonrosa, por el hecho que el maestro no confiaba en él. Sin embargo, con los meses en Francia, y meses sin preocuparse por Kanon, ni por guardar su secreto, se había sentido mucho más liberado, en especial porque ya no se sentía divido en dos, porque sus dudas se habían aclarado, y sentía que ese lado maligno que lo llenaba de confusión estaba durmiendo profundamente. Su misión le parecía una forma relajante de pasar su vida, aunque lo acongojaba el cargo de conciencia de pensar que mientras los demás entrenaban duramente, el estaba casi de vacaciones en Francia.

Después de lo que parecio una eternidad llegaron a Milán. Era alrededor de medio día, y el próximo tren que los llevaría a Florencia solo saldría al día siguiente, por lo cual Saga decidió llevar a Saori a conocer la ciudad. Fue un bello día, con un calor húmedo insoportable, pero ambos que ya conocían el calor seco del Santuario, lo soportaron admirablemente. Dieron vueltas por las catedrales y los museos, y Saori no dejaba de admirar las grandes casas de moda por todas las calles, parecía todo un gran desfile de modas, mientras las mujeres que caminaban por las calles llevaban los vestidos, zapatos y sombreros mas exóticos que Saori había visto en su vida, y eso que ella vivía casi al lado de Paris que era la capital de la moda en Europa. Saga dejó que Saori se divirtiera. Tenía un gran cargo de conciencia por alejarla de su familia por más tiempo, y lo único que deseaba era ver a la niña sonriendo, eso era más que suficiente para él.

Saori se sorprendió por la hermosura de la ciudad y hasta Saga que no era muy de emocionarse por nada quedó sorprendido por esta ciudad tan moderna, pero al mismo tiempo tan arraigada por sus propias raíces. Tomaron un tranvía hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza en el centro de la ciudad, donde entraron a la terraza de un restaurante llamado "La Terrazza", y comieron al aire libre.

Llegó un hombrecito muy gracioso, bajo, gordito y con bigote que hablaba Italiano sin parar. Saga y Saori se miraron mutuamente, sin saber que decir, ya que ninguno hablaba la lengua, pero si hablaban francés y español, así que hicieron lo mejor posible para que el hombre les entendiera.

Mesero: buona notte signore e signorina, Vuoi qualcosa da bere?  
Saga: Bere… beber?  
Saori: Creo que si.  
Saga: ¿Qué quieres beber?  
Saori: Jugo de manzana si no es mucha molestia Saga.  
Saga: Quisiera… vorrei…un vaso… un bicchiere di vino …. E….  
Saori: e… un bicchiere di succo di frutta…. alla mela  
Mesero: e?  
Saga: ¿Que tienen? ¿Que cosa mi consigli?  
Saori: ¿Que quieres que te recomiendo que?  
Mesero: Mmmm… cotoletta alla milanese! Delizioso!  
Saori: Una porzione piccola, per favore! Para mi…  
Mesero: Si si… Pequeña, Piccola… para a Signorina. Gradisci il dolce Signorina?  
Saori: Dolce?  
Saga: Creo que se refiere al postre…  
Saori: Helado de Vainilla? Gelato… Vanilla?  
Mesero: E Signore?  
Saga: Dolce… latte?  
Mesero: già!

Saga: Eso fue… complicado.  
Saori: Sí…  
Saga: ¿Tienes frió? ¿Estas bien?  
Saori: Sí, todo perfecto Saga – Dijo tomándole la mano -… Muchas gracias

Comieron lentamente, devorando cada pedazo de su carne a la milanesa, y sus postres. Saga llevó a Saori en sus hombros de vuelta al hotel mientras atardecía. El cielo estaba hermoso, y Saori reía apuntado las cosas y decía "¿Ves eso Saga? Que bonito ¿no?"… Saga solo le sonreía y pensaba que linda hubiera sido su vida si hubiera podido vivirla siempre así, con el cariño incondicional de otra persona, y no con el constante odio que le provocaba su hermano.

Pasó ese día un hecho que luego conmocionaría a muchos y llevaría a una gran pelea, pero, ese día, pareció como algo muy natural. Saori y Saga caminaban por la calle, antes del hotel, cuando en la vitrina de una hermosa tienda de ropa, Saori vio un vestido de Gala y quedo paralizada. Hasta Saga que no era muy conocedor de ropa ni nada lo vio. Era un vestido hermosísimo, que brillaba por las miles de piedritas que llevaba en su parte superior.

Saori: Que envidia Saga… que envidia tengo de las mujeres adultas que pueden ponerse esos vestidos tan lindos y verse como reinas caminando por las calles con la más grande de las gracias…

Saga: ¿Te gustan los vestidos para adultos? – Preguntó extrañado cuando vio la nariz de la niña pegada a la vitrina.

Saori: Sí.

Saga: Pero toda la ropa que tienes es linda ¿No te gusta la ropa que compramos en París?

Saori: ¡Claro que sí! Es muy linda, aunque no estoy segura de que van a decir Aioria y Aioros, seguramente se reirán de mi cuando las vean… pero… mira como brilla ese vestido, es como si cantara mientras brilla.

Saga: ¿Te gustó mucho no?

Saori: Es hermoso… lastima que no tengo edad para algo así.

Saga: Bah, vamos y comprémoslo.

Saori: No Saga… no te preocupes…

Saga: Ven, lo compraremos, y un día cuando ya seas una mujer, te lo pondrás para alguna ocasión especial y el hombre que te lleve a su lado será el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque todos te miraran.

Saori: ¿Eso crees Saga?

Saga: ¡Claro! – Dijo Saga bajando a la niña de sus hombros – Mira que bonita eres – Le dijo mientras pellizcaba su nariz.

Saori entró a la tienda, donde Saga cumplió un capricho más de la niña y le dio el vestido que tanto le había gustado. Era un vestido hermoso, y venia con unos guates y unos adornos para el pelo, sin mencionar unos zapatos de tacón muy lindos. Saga no entendía nada de ello, pero cuando vio los ojos de la niña iluminarse mientras miraba el mostrador con el vestido en el maniquí pensó que ella nunca tuvo una madre que le enseñara de esas cosas y además siempre vivió con hombres y sólo rodeada de ellos, nunca tuvo una influencia femenina en su vida y si comprarle un vestido significaba que dejaría de comportarse como un niño a veces, pues eso lo hacía feliz.

Al día siguiente tomaron el tren en la estación de trenes de Milán. Saga compro un café con leche para el camino y Saori comenzó la lectura del libro que Shura le había regalado nuevamente. Se turnaban la ventana para mirar el paisaje y así pasó el resto de la semana. Pararon en Florencia, Roma, Naples y finalmente en Regio di Calabra donde tomaron un Barco hasta la ciudad de Siracusa

Siracusa era una ciudad que parecía perdida en el tiempo. Saori se maravilló con las altas catedrales y la mezcla entre lo más rústico y antiguo con las cosas un tanto más modernas. Aun así la ciudad se sentía como un cuadro, una pintura de algo lejano.  
Saga bajó del barco, y su pelo onduló a través del viento. Saori notó que los dulces ojos de éste cambiaron radicalmente desde el momento en que pisó Siracusa. Ya no era el tierno y amoroso Saga que la cuidaba sin importar que pasara, si no que se veía un hombre alto y orgulloso… y sobre todo determinado. Su caminar se volvió más seguro y no miraba nada ni a nadie. Sólo sabía que debía cumplir con su misión.

Saori buscó su mano cuando Saga comenzó a caminar y pareció que recién en ese momento Saga notó que la niña estaba con él y pareció salir de su trance.

Saga: Saori, debemos buscar un lugar donde puedas dormir. – Dijo tomando su equipaje. -Yo debo realizar la misión que me ha encomendado el patriarca.

Saori: ¿No puedo acaso ir contigo?

Saga: Sí, puedes ir conmigo, pero no quiero preocuparme por tu seguridad, ya que no se que sucederá ahora.

Saori: ¿A que hemos venido a Siracusa Saga?

Saga: Vamos a buscar primero donde comer y dormir… mañana iremos en búsqueda de una persona que me ha encomendado el Maestro Shion.

Saori: Esta bien…

Esa noche durmieron en un pequeño hostal que había cerca de una plaza. La habitación era pequeña, pero no les importó mucho. De cena comieron pan con aceite de oliva y muchos vegetales y frutas, la comida típica del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Saori sintió un leve sonido metálico y abrió sus ojos. Estaba aun oscuro, lo notó por que no entraba luz desde la ventana, pero la habitación brillaba con un resplandor dorado. Un resplandor tan poderoso, que Saori que siempre había vivido rodeada del cosmos de Aioria, Aioros y Shura, no reconocía que podía ser eso. Saga estaba meditando, y su cosmos se elevaba cada vez más y por primera vez en su vida, Saori sintió el cosmos y vio que tan hermoso y aterrador era aquella energía interna que brotaba de la misma alma de Saga. Llevaba puesta por primera vez desde que Saori lo conocía una armadura dorada, la armadura dorada de Géminis. Era hermosa. Ella sólo había visto ocasionalmente a Shura con la Armadura dorada de Capricornio que también era hermosa, pero el casco que tenía Saga en sus piernas, era lo más lindo que ella había visto en su vida.  
Cuando Saga abrió sus ojos, vio a Saori que lo observaba con gran admiración. Se paró, tomó el casco y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

Saga: Vaya… cada día duermes mas. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿No es así Saori?

Saori: Disculpa Saga…

Saga: ¿Aun quieres ir?

Saori: ¡Sí!

Saga: Vístete. Te esperare afuera.

Saori tomó su gorro y un vestido, y salio corriendo tras el caballero dorado de Géminis. Aun era de noche y parecía que la ciudad dormía, pero para la pequeña y para Saga acababa de comenzar el dia. Ambos caminaron sin hablar por alrededor de una hora hasta que finalmente Saga habló.

Saga: ¿Querías saber sobre mi misión no?... Bueno. – Dijo suspirando. - Esta isla ha servido de lugar de entrenamiento de otro caballero dorado Saori. Nadie sabe porque no ha acudido al Santuario aun, ni cual es su nombre… pero la armadura dorada lo ha elegido a él como su portador. Lo sabemos porque desapareció del Santuario y el último lugar donde se sintió su cosmo fue aquí.  
Pregunté mientras dormía por alguien con sus descripciones y me han dicho que siempre se le ve caminando por las calles de la ciudad al amanecer. Lamentablemente no he sentido su cosmo.

Saori: Tal vez no quiera que lo encuentren.

Saga: Es probable, pero si el es un caballero dorado, debe cumplir con su deber de tal. – Dijo seriamente.

Saori: Te ves muy alto con la armadura Saga. – Dijo aun observándolo con mucha admiración.

Saga: No me avergüences…

Saori: Es en serio, te ves… muy hermoso… la armadura es hermosa.

Saga: Las armaduras son todas hermosas. Y esta armadura es la mía, así como tu hermano Aioros es el caballero dorado de Sagitario y Shura el caballero dorado de Capricornio.

Saga y Saori siguieron caminando como dirigidos invisiblemente hacia el hombre que buscaban. El amanecer estaba frío, aunque toda esa noche había sido calurosa. No sabían que esperar del hombre del cual ni si quiera se conocía un nombre, pero Saga parecía un tanto preocupado.  
De pronto, a la salida de una plazoleta a las afueras de la ciudad, vieron a un hombre de cabello azul y corto caminando hacia ellos. Al ver la Armadura dorada de Saga paró su caminar y lo miró. Se escuchó un sonido parecido a una carcajada y siguió caminando. Saga permaneció de pie y firme observando como el hombre se alejaba de ellos de a poco.  
El hombre paró repentinamente y atacó a Saga con lo que le pareció a Saori fue un destello de Luz. Sin pestañar Saga empujó a Saori detrás de él y detuvo la luz con su palma derecha.

- "Veo que los famosos caballeros de Oro del Santuario no son tan inútiles como pensé…" – Dijo el hombre volviendo a darle la espalda a Saga.

Saga: No ves que hay una niña conmigo, pudiste lastimarla. – Dijo algo tranquilo.

- "¿Y eso a mi que me importa?" –Respondió el hombre un poco fastidiado pero con un tono como si estuviese feliz de haber hecho eso – "Sabias que lo haría, no se por qué tú trajiste aquí a una niña. En todo caso, sólo sabes que estoy jugando contigo. Ahora si lo que quieres es que nos dejemos de juegos sólo pídelo."

Saga: Soy Saga, el caballero Dorado de Géminis. –Indicó ignorando el comentario.

- "Ja… ¿Sabes como me llaman?"

Saga: No… nadie sabe tu nombre.

- "En el pueblo me llaman… Mascara de la Muerte, supongo que es porque solo traigo muerte donde quiera que voy."

Saga: Vengo en nombre del Patriarca del Santuario a exigir tu presencia como el guardián de la casa de Cáncer

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Exigir? No me hagas reír. Yo voy donde se me plazca y cuando se me plazca. No hay ningún Santuario al que seré enviado, ni ningún dios al que veneraré, ni ningún templo al que me dirigiré para cuidar. Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

Saga: Eres un caballero de Athena. Lo eres desde que recibiste por algún motivo la armadura dorada de cáncer. Tu misión es…

Mascara de la Muerte: Mi misión como caballero de Athena es buscar y proteger la justicia, por cualquier medio, y no proteger a una diosa que no es apta para tal labor, una diosa que aborrece las peleas y no tiene la fuerza para cuidar de nuestro mundo. – Dijo interrumpiendo a Saga.

Saga: ¿Vas a decir que no te interesa ser un caballero dorado? – Le preguntó sonriendo y levantándole una ceja. - ¿Acaso no tienes honor?

Mascara de la Muerte: Como lo escuchas…- Respondio aun con aquel sarcasmo e indiferencia. - No me interesa ser un caballero de Athena, ni usar una armadura dorada, ni ser parte de su "ejercito" y la palabra honor no significa nada para nadie estos días. La armadura me escogió a mí, no yo a ella. Las personas nacen siendo lo que son. Yo nací para ser el Caballero dorado de Cáncer, pero no lo escogí así. Lo que escojo es defender mis ideales de justicia a mi modo.

Saga: Los únicos que pueden traer justicia al mundo son los dioses… los humanos no estamos capacitados para decidir que es justo y que no es justo.

Mascara de la Muerte: Jajajaja… mira a tu alrededor Saga. Mira lo que tus dioses han hecho de nuestro mundo. Es una burla, por donde quiera que lo mires hay asesinatos, robos, violaciones, pena, sufrimiento, abusos, corrupción, depravación… los dioses permiten que mueran niños por todo el mundo de hambre, que la tierra se abra y mate a miles de personas, que el mar se conmocione y mate a miles más ¿Esos son los dioses que quieres venerar y proteger? Esos dioses nos aborrecen, y apenas puedan nos borraran de la faz de esta tierra. Cuando eso suceda, yo voy a estar aquí para pelear del lado de la humanidad, no del lado de una diosa que no puede ni si quiera usar su poder para protegernos. Los dioses no tienen idea de lo que es la justicia.

Saga: Athena pondrá un fin a todo eso. Ella volverá a guiar a la humanidad a una nueva era de paz y armonía.

Mascara de la Muerte: Estas equivocado Saga. No será Athena. – Dijo finalmente volteandose y poniendo su dedo indice en la nariz como si se la estuviese rascando. - Seremos nosotros, los caballeros dorados, quienes sangraremos y moriremos por el ideal de una diosa que no se merece ser tal. Yo creo en servir algo más grandioso que mi propia armadura o un dios… tengo completa fe que un día serviré para que se traiga la verdadera justicia y cada quien tenga lo que merezca, que los pecadores mueran y los justos sean salvados. Los caballeros de oro tenemos un sueño en común, supongo… que lucharemos mano a mano, puño a puño para la protección de la humanidad. Pero eso no significa que me presentaré al Santuario ni que veneraré a una diosa que solo traerá guerra y más muerte al mundo. Es patético que la sigan…

Saga: ¡Calla! – Dijo finalmente perdiendo la calma que había mantenido. - No soportare que disfames el nombre de Athena de esa manera.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Y que harás al respecto? – Preguntó elevando su cosmoenergía y el lugar se vio bañado en una hermosa luz dorada. - Si me atacas yo te atacaría enserio, y te mataría a ti y de paso a esa niña que traes contigo.

Saori tomo la mano de Saga firmemente, y éste la miró con preocupación no sabiendo que hacer, mientras apretaba el puño de su otra mano.

Saga: Se ha requerido tu presencia en el Santuario. – Dijo Saga más calmado - Es mi labor llevarte hasta allá.

Mascara de la Muerte: Ja… No me hagas reír. Algún día serviremos bajo el mando de un dios que merezca tal posición. Es un sueño por el cual al menos yo he dado mi vida siguiendo. He entrenado día a día para ello, sangrado innumerables noches, cuando aun creía que la diosa Athena era la persona que traería paz a nuestro mundo. Pero al menos yo ya me deshice de la farsa que traen los dioses y pelearé sin alianzas, ni bajo el mando de ningún dios. – De pronto Saori se paro nuevamente al lado de Saga y tomó su mano. Miró con severidad a Máscara de la Muerte y éste le devolvió la mirada irritado, no entendiendo porque una niña se interponía en su camino. Notó que lo miraba fijamente, una mirada que lo penetraba y molestaba profundamente, hasta sintió que lo hería. - ¿Y tú que miras? Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

Saori: Siento mucha lastima por ti. – Dijo la niña finalmente.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Qué? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendido por aquella respuesta. ¿Por qué una mocosa habría de sentir lastima por él?

Saori: Ese dolor que inunda tu corazón…no es culpa tuya que tus seres amados murieran en ese accidente. No es tu culpa y debes dejar de culparte.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¡Calla! – Gritó cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. - ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre eso?

Saori: Yo se que te odias a ti mismo por haber sobrevivido, pero… pero… no puedes seguir causando a los demás el dolor que el destino te causó a ti.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¡Hazla callar Saga! – Dijo apuntando su dedo indice hacia el caballero dorado pero Saga no hizo nada aparte de mirarlo.

Saori: Todos nosotros pasamos enormes penas y sufrimientos en la vida, lo que nos diferencia de los demás, es que nos ponemos de pie cada vez que sea necesario para lograr que nazcan alegrías de nuestros dolores. No puedes dejar que el dolor que sientes te haga odiar todo lo demás. No dejes que tu dolor te ciegue.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Qué sabes tú de dolor? Eres solo una niña.

Saori: Se lo que es sentirse sólo en el mundo porque no tienes padres. Se lo que es odiar tu destino porque no puedes escaparte de él. Se lo que es odiar a los dioses porque te alejan de los que amas… lo sé…- dijo pensando en los largos días que pasaba lejos de Aioros y Aioria que entrenaban - La diferencia es que nunca perdí la fe de que en algún momento todo el sufrimiento valdría la pena.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿No valió la pena ya la vida de todos ellos? No respondas. Me irrita tu voz.

Saori: No había nada que tú pudieras hacer en ese momento para salvarlos… Nada.

Mascara de la Muerte: Si no la callas tú… - Dijo sonriendo con indiferencia, apuntando su dedo indice a la niña. - Entonces… ni modo…

En ese momento Mascara de la Muerte no soportando las palabras de Saori la intentó atacar. Un rayo de luz dorada salio desde su dirección hacia la niña, pero Saga viendo venir el golpe se interpuso entre los dos y lo recibió. Ambos fueron empujados hacia atrás con gran fuerza pero Saga protegió a Saori con su cuerpo, recibiendo la mayor parte del golpe sin estar en una posición para haberlo hecho.

Saga: ¿Estas bien Saori? – Dijo Saga levantándose.

Saori: Sí… No te preocupes por mí.

Saga dejo a Saori sentada contra la pared en que habían chocado ambos mirando como Máscara de la Muerte se acercaba caminando hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Saga: Pagaras con tu vida haberte atrevido a lastimar a una niña, infeliz. – Dijo mientras arrojaba la capa que llevaba hacia un costado.

Mascara de la Muerte: Deja de hablar tonterías y pelea. Veamos que tan fuerte es el caballero dorado de Géminis.

Saori: Alto Saga. – Dijo tomandole el brazo. Saga la miró confundido. - No lo lastimes.

No creía lo que veía. Saori se interpuso entre ambos con los brazos abiertos mirando a Saga, protegiendo a Mascara de la Muerte.

Saga: Sal de ahí Saori. Esto no es algo en que debieras interponerte.

Saori: No me moveré. Si lo atacas deberás atacarme primero.

Saga: Pero Saori, es obvio que él no debería ser un caballero dorado, debe de tratarse de un error ¿Intenta golpearte y aun así lo defiendes?

Saori: Es injusto que pelees con él Saga, el moriría.

Mascara de la Muerte y Saga: ¿De que rayos estas hablando? – Preguntó atonito.

Saori: Mientras él este con ese dolor en su corazón, nunca podrá pelear de igual a igual contigo. Tu pelearías por que te parece justo defenderme mientras que él lo haría para descargar contigo el dolor que lo agobia. Él no tiene oportunidades contra ti, seria una lucha injusta.

Mascara de la Muerte: Niña…no hables estupideces. – Dijo riendo de costado cruzandose de brazos. - Dime algo… ¿Por qué me defiendes? ¿No viste que traté de matarte? Y si sigues hablando tonterías volveré a hacerlo.

Saori: Porque creo que hay bondad en tu corazón debajo de todo ese dolor que sientes. Tus palabras llenas de sarcasmo son tan sólo un escudo para ocultar eso.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso? Ni si quiera yo siento piedad ni bondad en mi alma, ¿Como podrías hacerlo tú? – Dijo en un tono burlón.

Saori: No lo sé… solo lo siento. – Dijo Saori mirándolo nuevamente.

Mascara de la Muerte: ¿Sienteslo que yo siento?, ¿¡Que sabes tú de lo que yo siento? –Respondio riendo. - … Mis amigos, mi familia, todos los que alguna vez conocí… murieron bajo la intensa ceniza y el humo volcánico. – Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero era diferente a las otras, como si un pesar estuviera descrito en ella. - El volcán Etna estalló repentinamente y todos murieron. Fui el único que se salvo… el ÚNICO. Todos los demás murieron…Sobreviví de alguna forma, algo me salvó. Pero no salvó al resto… sus estatuas ahora descansan a los pies del volcán. Tú no sabes de que hablas niña jajajaja…

Saori: Eso es terrible, pero no es culpa de nadie cuando un accidente así ocurre. – Dijo mirándolo con calma, una calma que a Máscara de la Muerte le parecía irritante. - Aun así, debiste tomar fuerzas para luchar en sus nombres por la justicia ya que tu podras vivir una vida por los que no podrán hacerlo más. Mi hermano mayor es un caballero dorado al igual que tú. El ha pasado su vida entera cuidando personas que tienen el mismo dolor que tú en sus corazones. Yo también no tengo padres. Pero nadie se ha dado por vencido ni dado las espaldas a sus amigos por ello. Saga también perdió a sus padres… no lo ves odiando al mundo por ello.

Máscara de la Muerte sintió algo extraño, que jamás pensó que podría sentir. Dudo por un instante de su motivación. Dudo si la manera en que actuaba era realmente la correcta y sólo por haber dudado aunque fuera un instante, pensó que tal vez valía la pena ir al Santuario. Algo se había despertado que le llamaba la atención, y lograr capturar la atención de un hombre como el, aunque fuera por hacerlo cuestionarse un instante, era más que suficiente para hacerlo ver que había en aquel santuario que era tan especial. Sintió que algo dentro de él podía cambiar, pero solo lo sintió un leve segundo, y volvió nuevamente a ser el mismo Mascara de la Muerte.

Mascara de la Muerte: Algún día… esa boca tuya te terminara matando. - Dijo mientras caminaba alejándose, riendo. – Partiré contigo Saga… dame una semana… e iremos al Santuario dónde cuidare de esa casa, pero no por las razones que tu crees. Cuando esa Athena despierte, quiero que sea ella la primera en darme una explicación de porque los dioses estan haciendo de este mundo este gran basurerero que tenemos a nuestro alrededor matándonos lentamente. No esperes por un momento que cambie mi posición. Peleare por mi justicia y sólo por el dios que crea que vale la pena defender con mi vida sus ideales… seguiré al dios más fuerte. Porque sólo el dios vencedor podrá traer paz y justicia a los demás. Y tengo casi seguridad que esa diosa Athena no esta a la altura para ser la persona que traiga lo que deseo al mundo.

Mascara de la Muerte se alejó mientras amanecía en Siracusa.


	10. Volviendo a Casa

Aioros: Muy bien. Ya puedes observar mis golpes ¿No Aioria? Ya no me restringiré. Sentirás mi verdadero cosmos desde ahora en adelante, así que prepárate.

Aioria: Estoy listo hermano. – Respondio con una sonrisa retadora. - Atácame.

Aioros lanzó un golpe a la velocidad de la luz hacia Aioria, sin intención de herirlo, si no de comprobar si este podía observarlo. Para su sorpresa Aioria lo esquivó con facilidad y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de frente a Aioros. Sin titubear lo golpeó en el estomago. Aioros que no estaba preparado, ni pensaba que Aioria había avanzado tanto esa primavera y parte del verano, recibió mal el golpe y fue arrojado hacia atrás.

Aioria: No juegues conmigo Aioros – Dijo irritado. - ¡Vamos, ponte serio!

Aioros: Ya veo…- Respondio parándose con un poco de dificultad – No sólo ves los golpes a la velocidad de la luz, si no que te mueves a la velocidad de la luz también. Felicidades Aioria… has despertado el principal cosmos… el séptimo sentido. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Aioria: Quería sorprenderte. Me has entrenado por 6 años ya y hoy finalmente he podido esquivarte.

Aioros: Ja… - Dijo quitándose el polvo de su ropa - Pero si tú lo has dicho Aioria, sólo estoy jugando contigo.

Aioros se movió tan rápido como la luz, y esta vez aunque Aioria lo había visto moverse no pudo esquivar el golpe que su hermano le dio en el pecho con su puño, golpe que lo tiró varios metros hacia atrás.

Aioros: Creo haberte dicho que no descuidaras tu pecho Aioria, si fuera un enemigo, ya estarías muerto. Para alguien que posee el séptimo sentido, estas lejos de igualarte a mí.

Aioria se paró con un poco de dificultad y rió.

Aioria: ¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué no miras tu brazo?

En ese momento Aioros notó que de su brazo caía sangre.

Aioros: ¿En que momento me golpeaste? – preguntó sorprendido.

Aioria: Descuidaste tu postura cuando me atacaste. – Dijo parandose sonriendo con confianza. - Deberías cuidarte más los brazos hermano, si yo fuera un enemigo tendrías un brazo menos.

Aioros: Hermano… - Dijo abandonando la postura de combate. – Veo que todo el tiempo que te entrené no fue desperdiciado. Aun te falta bastante para manejar bien la velocidad en que peleamos, pero me alegra que ya puedas moverte con mi velocidad.

Aioria: Hermano…

Aioros: Es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a comer algo.

Aioros miró a Aioria con mucho orgullo. Por fin su hermano se convertía en lo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado, un caballero. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña donde ambos vivían. Aioria que se había mostrado tan fuerte frente a su hermano, apenas lo vio darle la espalda se agarró el pecho donde Aioros lo había golpeado con una inmensa cara de dolor. Sin duda el golpe de Aioros lo podría haber atravesado si no fuera por el hecho que se movió un poco para atacarlo de vuelta, pero no podía dejar que su hermano viera lo mucho que le había dolido ese golpe. Comenzó a caminar tras Aioros con un tanto de dolor pero sin quejarse. Era muy orgulloso para ello.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Aioros vislumbró a lo lejos mientras caminaban que había alguien en la puerta de la casa, sentado, mirando al horizonte hacia donde el estaba parado, y apenas vio asomarse la figura, se levantó. El viento hizo que un sombrero que llevaba volará, y la figura resulto ser una niña que corrió hacia su dirección.

Aioros: ¿Saori?...- dijo intentando ver mejor. La niña corría hacia él, y pronto pudo ver que era en realidad Saori. La niña se tiró a sus brazos y él la abrazó con el mismo cariño que lo hacia ella, fuertemente, lleno de alegría y emoción de poder sostener nuevamente a esta persona tan especial en su corazón.

Saori: ¡Aioros! Te extrañé mucho…

Aioria levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó esa voz y sintió que se paralizaba. Vio que sus oídos no lo engañaban y era en verdad Saori quien estaba en los brazos de Aioros.

Aioros: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Saori: Acabo de llegar, no pude esperar más y corrí desde la estación de trenes hacia la casa. Pero, no estaban así que los esperé, ya que no podía correr más. – Aioros la bajó de sus brazos y la miró de pies a cabeza mientras ella le sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aioros: Estas muy grande. Y tu vestido es muy bonito. Pero creo que te lo manche con el polvo que llevo…

Saori: Eso no importa Aioros… lo importante es que estoy contigo nuevamente.

Saori observó que atrás de Aioros estaba Aioria paralizado, sólo mirándola, sin saber que decir. Ella lo entendió, lo conocía demasiado. Sólo corrió con la misma felicidad que había corrido hacia Aioros y lo abrazó con el mismo cariño, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

Saori: Te extrañé mucho – Aioria aun seguía paralizado sin saber como actuar ni que decir. Sintió gran dolor al sentir a Saori apretándole el pecho donde Aioros lo había golpeado, pero no se quejó ya que su hermano lo observaba. Movió los brazos de a poco hasta abrazar de vuelta a la niña.

Aioria: También te extrañé Saori…

Saori: ¡Estas muy alto! Y Tus brazos se han agrandado…

Aioria: ¿Qué esperabas?… el tiempo pasa…

Saori: Sé, sólo que no imaginé que tan rápido.

Aioros: ¿Comiste algo Saori?

Saga: Si, comió en el tren – Dijo Saga que venía caminando desde la casa, Aioros se dio vuelta y lo observó. Aun no confiaba en Saga, pero vio que algo en él había cambiado.

Aioros: Muchas gracias por cuidarla.

Saga: Es una niña buena, se portó muy bien estos seis meses.

Aioria: ¿Seguro? Me vas a decir que no se tropezó ni se rompió las rodillas ni trato de envenenarte.

Saori: ¡Aioria! Siempre te burlas de mi…

Saga miró a Saori pensando que si les decía todas las veces que se había caído en la nieve se burlarían de ella, y le cerró un ojo a la niña.

Saga: No, fue un perfecto angelito.

Aioros: ¿Cuándo volverán a Francia? – Interrumpió Aioros viendo la complicidad entre Saga y Saori. No le agradaba la confianza que se había generado entre ambos. Tal vez se sentía celoso de que alguien más hubiera ocupado su lugar por seis meses.

Saga: Eso lo determinará el patriarca. Pero supongo que a finales de Agosto, cuando comiencen las clases.

Aioros: Entonces tendremos un mes y medio con ella.

Saga notó que estaba interrumpiendo un momento privado entre ellos, y se sintió sobrando. No quiso quitarle un momento tan esperado por la niña y decidió dejarlos solos para que pudieran ponerse al día tranquilos.

Saga: Las cosas de Saori están dentro de la casa; sus maletas con ropa, sus libros, sus juguetes y algunos regalos que les trajo. Me retiro… debo hablar con el patriarca antes de reintegrarme a mis funciones dentro del Santuario.

Saga miró dulcemente a Saori sonriéndole, despidiéndose de ella con la mirada. Ambos sabían que debían volver a sus vidas, y era el momento de separarse. Saori lo miró de vuelta con tristeza. Antes de que Saga se alejara Saori corrió y se paró frente a él. Sin saber que decir ni hacer lo abrazó.

Saori: Gracias por todo Saga ¿Nos estaremos viendo no? – Saga miró a Aioros que no se veía muy contento con la evidente intimidad entre ambos.

Saga: Si no le molesta a tus hermanos, te vendré a visitar.

Saori: Claro que no les molesta. Ven a verme, o no te lo perdonaré.

Saga: Esta bien… Cuídate pequeña.

Saga se retiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el Santuario. En el camino atrás de la casa estaba Mascara de la Muerte quien aparentemente había observado toda la escena con una cara de irritado más grande que nunca.

Mascara de la Muerte: Que tiernos…

Saga: Ja…

Mascara de la Muerte: Casi me ha hecho llorar esa escena tan conmovedora.

Saga: ¿Estas listo para ver al Patriarca?

Mascara de la Muerte: Sí. Deja vomitar antes que todo esto me revolvió el estomago.

-o-

Shura: ¡Así que es cierto! Mi pequeña estudiante esta de vuelta.

Saori: ¡Shura! – gritó parándose de la mesa donde los tres estaban sentados cuando la puerta de la cabaña se cerró.

Shura: ¡Mira que alta te has puesto! Saga dijo que estabas más grande pero no imagine cuanto.

Aioria: No exageres, sigue siendo un renacuajo.

Shura: Aun así, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta.

Saori: ¡Es cierto! Se me olvidaba que les traje regalos, espérenme.

Shura, Aioros y Aioria se miraron un tanto desconcertados al ver a la niña entrando a su pieza y saliendo con una gran maleta llena de cosas.

Saori: Esto es para Aioros…

Aioros: No tenias porque molestarte Saori. – Aioros abrió sus regalos, los que eran : Un vino, una infinidad de chocolates y dulces, una botella de perfume de color roja y una bufanda. - Muchas gracias… que bien huele esto.

Saori: De nada. Esto es para Aioria – Aioria miró incomodo el paquete que Saori le entregó, pensando que el no tenía nada para ella. Cuando abrió la caja vio un osito de peluche que llevaba una bufanda con los colores de Francia, una botella de perfume de color azul, una infinidad de chocolates y unos guantes para invierno de cachemir.

Aioria: Gracias Saori.

Saori: No es nada. Esto es para Shura…- Shura abrió su regalo muy feliz, que era una pluma dorada con la inscripción "Te quiero mucho, Saori", un vino, un sin fin de chocolates y dulces y un cinturón.

Shura: Merci

Saori: De rien.

Aioros: ¿Aprendiste muchas cosas este año?

Saori: Si, aprendí mucho en mi colegio en Versalles. Mi clase es muy grande y todos me tratan bien.

Shura: Que bueno que te divertiste. – Dijo tomandola en sus brazos. - Me alegró ver como mejoró tu escritura.

Saori: A mi me alegro también que me escribieran. – Respondió abrazándolo.

Shura: ¿Y a que fuiste con Saga a Italia?

Saori: Eso – Dijo reservándose y tratando de no decir mucho – Es algo relacionado… una persona que tenia que venir a el Santuario creo. A propósito ¿Como va tu entrenamiento Aioria? – Le preguntó a Aioros cambiando de tema.

Aioria: ¡Pésimo! – Interrumpio sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Como dijiste soy un flojo.

Saori: Bah ya vas a comenzar, ¿No Aioria?

Aioros: A todo esto Aioria… Tienes la próxima semana libre. No vas a entrenar. Vamos a pasar los 4 la semana juntos.

Shura: Eso me parece una excelente idea.

Aioria: Pues, ya me hacia falta un descanso a decir verdad.

Esa noche mientras Saori entraba a la pieza que ella y Aioria compartían, notó que el muchacho estaba lastimado y se tocaba el pecho, el cual tenía morado. Ella no quiso decirle nada, ya que cuando la vio volvió a ponerse la polera rápidamente. Se tiró sobre la cama, tomó una barra de chocolate, la partió y le tiró un pedazo a Aioria.

Aioria: Gracias.

Saori: Se ve que has entrenado mucho este tiempo Aioria.

Aioria: Algo por el estilo. Ya puedo ver a Aioros moverse, y yo puedo moverme tan rápido como él, pero eso no sirve si no puedo evitar sus ataques ni defenderme. Aioros es muy fuerte.

Saori: Llegará el día en que ambos sean igual de fuertes, no te preocupes mucho por ello Aioria. Espero que aun no estés enojado conmigo.

Aioria: No estoy enojado contigo, no seas boba. Sólo que no dejamos bien las cosas cuando te fuiste y no sabía que decirte.

Saori: Yo ya me olvide de eso, no te preocupes Aioria. Cuéntame que tal tu año.

Aioria: ¿Quieres un espacio? – Dijo Aioria corriéndose hacia la pared dejándole espacio a Saori para que se acostara con él, como lo habían hecho desde niños. Saori se paró y se acostó a su lado mientras ambos miraban el techo y hablaban de sus vidas durante ese año.

Saori hablo un sin fin de anécdotas que le habían ocurrido con Saga. Aioria se enteró mediante el tono de voz de la niña que entre ella y él existía mucho cariño y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo al pensar que la niña podía tener cariño por otras personas. El por su parte le conto detalladamente sobre las aventuras de Shura y Aioros, sobre su entrenamiento y como había estado aprendiendo a leer escribir. Ambos se quedaron dormidos conversando, hablaron mucho tiempo, lo cual lamentaron al día siguiente cuando Aioros los despertó a ambos temprano. Shura estaba ahí, o tal vez nunca se había ido.

Aioros: Despierten los dos, hoy vamos a salir.

Aioria: Aioros… maldición… ni si quiera amanece… ¿Donde demonios iríamos a esta hora?

Shura: Pues es un tanto lejos y ya que Saori no se mueve a nuestra velocidad, hay que caminar.

Aioria: Si ese es el problema, la cargaré… pero déjenme dormir.

Saori: Yo no quiero que me carguen. – Dijo irritada mientras se sentaba en la cama. - Tengo dos piernas y puedo caminar sola.

Aioros: Lo sabemos linda…. – Dijo cargándola fuera de la cama. - Levántense, hay comida en la mesa para los dos.

Aioria se levantó casi dormido muy irritado y Saori que estaba animada aun por haber vuelto sólo se paró, abrió su closet, se puso una jardinera antigua y salió. Shura se sorprendió al verla en su antigua ropa y no con algún vestido de los que había traído de Francia, pero Aioros sintió que la niña no se sentía cómoda en esas ropas finas, que en su esencia era una niña rural, que adoraba el polvo y la tierra, jugar en los árboles y nadar en los ríos, lo cual le dolía ya que sabía qué tipo de vida le esperaba por delante.

Luego de comer, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el sur del Santuario hasta llegar a la playa. Como era normal en esa parte de Grecia, la playa estaba desierta. Fue un día agradable donde los cuatro nadaron, tomaron sol, y hasta hicieron una fogata donde Shura "cocinó" algunos peces que Aioros y él habían pescado. Aioria y Saori hicieron varios castillos de arena, y el joven acompaño a la niña mientras recogía conchitas y caracolas que habían en la orilla del mar.

Así comenzó el verano. Los cuatro juntos nuevamente haciendo cosas que cuatro personas normales de su edad harían. Se olvidaron del entrenamiento, de las batallas por venir y de la profunda melancolía que invadía el corazón de Aioros que conocía la verdad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Saori no pudo dejar de pensar en Kanon mientras miraba el mar. Los sueños que tenía con Kanon cada vez se presentaban con más frecuencia. Sentía que Kanon estaba sufriendo mucho, sentía por las noches su cuerpo frío y tiritando por algo helado que lo envolvía y cómo el gran odio que llevaba en su corazón aumentaba.

Aioria notó que la mirada de Saori se perdía en el horizonte observando el mar. Shura y Aioros se habían alejado en busca de madera para quemar, ya que atardecía y se había acabado la que había cerca de la costa.

Aioria: ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó finalmente.

Saori: No es nada. – respondio abrazando sus rodillas. - Sólo pienso en alguien…

Aioria: ¿En quien?

Saori: ¿Recuerdas ese hombre que me daba chocolate cuando era más pequeña?

Aioria: Recuerdo que me comentaste algo al respecto…

Saori: Ese hombre, es alguien cercano a una persona que quiero mucho. Me preocupa no saber donde esta.

Aioria: Algún día lo sabrás.

Saori: Lo sé. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Aioria: ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Saori: Para salvarlo.


End file.
